Harry Potter Avada Kedavra
by Phany
Summary: Harry et ses amis s'apprettent à rentrer à Poudlard pour leur septième année d'études. Mais bien plus que les examents de fin d'année, c'est son combat contre Voldemort qui inquiète Harry, car le Survivant sens qu'il approche... hors HP 6!
1. 1 Nuit mouvementée

_Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra_

Livre : Harry Potter 7

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Kess

_Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR_

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hello ! Ceci est mon premier texte alors, si vous le voulez bien et si vous avez le temps, faites moi des remarques, des critiques, …Tout sera accueilli avec joie !

… ( ; ) 1ère partie ( ; )…

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

1. Nuit mouvementée

Un cri brisa le silence du 4, prive drive, chez Mr et Mrs Dursley. Leur fils, Dudley, s'était réveillé vers 3h30 du matin avec un pressant besoin d'aller aux toilettes. En revenant de là, il entendit un petit bruit dans la chambre de son cousin Harry. Harry Potter avait été adopté par sa tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon il y a 17 ans de ça. Depuis ses 11 ans, Harry partait chaque 1er septembre et revenait en fin du mois de juin. Pendant tout ce temps, il avançait dans ses études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Car Harry Potter était un sorcier, un sorcier qui allait très bientôt retourner à Poudlard pour y faire sa dernière année d'études. Tout ce qui traitait de près ou de loin de sorcellerie effrayait et mettait en colère les Dursley, si bien que Harry n'avait jamais rien à leur dire. Voila pourquoi Dudley fut au départ effrayé en entendent un bruit étrange dans cette chambre. Mais il se rassura vite en se rappelant que son cousin n'avait pas le droit d'user de magie en dehors de son école (sa mère le lui avait assuré). Aussi sa curiosité prit-elle le dessus et il ouvrit la porte de la chambre suspecte aussi silencieusement que possible. C'est ce qu'il vit qui lui arracha le grand cri qu'il poussa et qui réveilla ses parents pendant que Harry faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Harry Potter tenait sa baguette magique droite devant lui et il lançait un sort. Harry essayait de métamorphoser un livre sur les insectes (en très mauvais état car c'était un livre de Dudley) en un livre sur les sortilèges complexes et sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Il avait appris comment faire en 6ème, c'est-à-dire l'année passée. Il voulait essayer d'apprendre « Avada Kedavra », le sortilège de la mort. L'année passée, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à se renseigner dessus et au début des vacances, il avait reçu l'autorisation de la part du ministère de la magie comme quoi il pouvait s'exercer sur de petites bêtes. Car, même s'il n'en avait pas envie, Harry était le seul capable de tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort. Une prophétie disait : « _l'un_ _d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucuns d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_ » donc Harry n'avait pas le choix : c'était ou il tue, ou il meurt, mais tout ça, Dudley était incapable de le comprendre. Le livre en question qui était très usé commençait à devenir neuf et le titre était à moitié changé lorsque l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia arrivèrent en courant. A leur arrivée, Harry leva la tête et leur adressa un grand sourire. Il baissa sa baguette (le livre qui flottait dans les air tomba par terre) et regarda les Dursley qui ne bougeaient pas comme paralysés par l'étonnement et la peur en continuant a sourire. L'oncle Vernon fut le premier qui retrouva l'usage de la parole.

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que ça signifie ? Nous pensions que n'a pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de ta maudite école ! Explique-toi ! aboya l'oncle Vernon sur Harry qui gardait son grand sourire.

- Vouspensiez que je n'_avais_ pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de mon école géniale, corrigea Harry en appuyant bien sur le « avais ». mais vous pensiez juste jusqu'au début des vacances. Désormais, j'en ai le droit. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je ne l'ai pas dit tout de suite ? Pour trois raisons : d'abord parce que j'ai un travail urgent à faire, ensuite parce qu'on me l'avait interdit en me disant que si il y avait un problème, quelqu'un viendrait et aussi parce que depuis la fin de ma cinquième année, vous me traitez mieux…Ah… et aussi parce que je vais sûrement m'en aller très bientôt, dans une semaine maximum.__

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en irais ? Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes que le 17 juillet et tu vas à l'école le 1er septembre, demanda l'oncle Vernon avec le ton et l'expression de celui qui a toujours raison.__

- Je m'en vais dans un certain endroit avec mes meilleurs amis, répondit vaguement Harry

- Très bien. Eh bien alors, mon garçon, il va falloir préparer tes affaires, demain,dit l'oncle Vernon avec une joie immense non dissimulée qui se lisait sur son visage à livre ouvert. Alors on va tranquillement retourner se cou…__

- Attend !l'interrompit Harry. J'ai quelque chose pour Dudley. «Accio crème canari » !__

Dès que Harry eut fini de prononcer ces mots, la lame de parquet branlante se leva et un petit gobelet qui ressemblait fort à un yaourt en sortit en lévitant jusqu'à la main de Harry tellement vite que les Dursley n'eurent pas le temps de prononcer une parole. Sur ce petit « yaourt », il y avait écrit : « Crème canari, de Fred et George Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. ». Harry donna le gobelet à Dudley en prenant bien soin de cacher ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Il lui demanda ironiquement si il voulait une cuillère avant de proclamer : « Accio cuillère » ! Une poignée de secondes plus tard, une cuillère à café se trouva comme par magie dans la main de Harry qui la tendit à Dudley. Sans prendre le temps de remercier son cousin ni de se méfier, ce dernier enleva le papier hermétique qui recouvrait le « yaourt », empoigna la cuillère et se mit à manger comme une personne qui n'avait rien avalé pendant une semaine. Cependant, l'oncle Vernon qui se trouvait devant son fils lui cria d'arrêter, effrayé à la fois par le fait que Dudley mange quelque chose qui lui fut donné par un sorcier, qui, en plus, s'appelait Harry Potter, mais surtout parce qu'il avait, en regardant le petit gobelet, lut ce qui y était écrit. Comme vous le savez, la famille des Dursley haïssait tout ce qui traitait de près ou de loin au monde surnaturel, et donc lorsque l'oncle Vernon vit écrit : « farce pour sorciers facétieux » il prit peur. Alors qu'Harry qui essayait de cacher son fou rire depuis un bon moment n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, Dudley se transforma en un gros canari qui aurait pu, s'il avait été moins dodu, servir de mascotte à l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, pensa Harry. La diversion provoquée par Dudley mit très en colère l'oncle Vernon et lui enleva la joie qu'il avait de voir partir Harry plus tôt que les autres années (d'ordinaire, il ne partait que vers début août. Cependant, il ne dit rien pour deux raisons. D'abord car Dudley avait reprit son apparence habituelle, et aussi car désormais qu'il savait que son neveu avait l'autorisation d'utiliser sa baguette magique. Aussi il demanda à sa femme de se taire (elle n'avait pas arrêter de crier) et à Dudley et sa mère d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'ils furent les deux sortit, il lança à Harry :

- toi, je peux te dire que si tu ne partait pas bientôt, ce qui est une très bonne chose, tu te…

L'oncle Vernon fut interrompu net dans sa menace, car Hedwige venait d'entrer, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Harry se précipita vers elle et décrocha la lettre avec impatience. Puis il alla chercher sous la lame de parquet branlante un patacitrouille, le déballa et alla le donner à la magnifique chouette blanche qui lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et alla se percher sur la penderie à Harry, sa friandise dans le bec. Harry déplia la lettre et la lut, en reconnaissant l'écriture de Remus Lupin :

_Harry,_

_Je viendrais te chercher le 18 juillet, vers 13h00. Je transplanerais devant chez toi, et pour repartir, nous utiliserons un portoloin._

_Remus Lupin_

Lorsqu'il eut pris connaissance de la lettre, Harry se retourna vers l'oncle Vernon qui se taisait depuis l'entrée d'Hedwige et lui dit :

- Quelqu'un viendra me chercher demain à 13h00.Est-ce que je peux finir ma métamorphose, maintenant ?demanda Harry d'un ton tinté d'ironie.

- M'en fiche. 'nuit, fut la réponse de l'oncle Vernon dans un bâillement.__

Lorsque la porte se fut fermée, Harry fini sa métamorphose, feuilleta son nouveau livre, caressa Hedwige et alla se coucher, éreinté.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il était déjà debout et habillé à 9h00 et, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Il se servit à manger, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire du reste de sa journée. Dés qu'il eut fini, il rangea son assiette, alla dans sa chambre chercher son « nouveau » livre et sortit dans le jardin pour le lire. Il chercha dans le sommaire un ou plusieurs chapitres traitant sur l'Avada Kedavra. Il trouva trois chapitres qui parlaient de ce sortilège, les chapitres 11, 12 et 13 :

11. Comment lancer le sortilège de la mort

12. Pourquoi est-il devenu Impardonnable ?

13. Le garçon qui a survécu à l'Avada Kedavra

Par curiosité, Harry eut envie de lire le chapitre 13, mais il s'en abstint. Il sourit en voyant le titre du 11ème chapitre en se disant qu'il comprenait très bien pourquoi ce livre n'était pas vendu dans des librairies et que quiconque le lisait était enfermer à vie à Azkaban. Lui avait d'ailleurs du obtenir une autorisation du Ministère de la magie et l'avait obtenue avec beaucoup d'efforts et avec l'aide constante de Dumdledore. D' ailleurs, sur la première page, il était écrit : « ouvrage illégal. A remettre au ministère de la magie. ». Il ouvrit le livre à la page 113, chapitre 11, et commença à lire.

_Le sortilège de la mort est un sort très complexe. Peu de personnes savent le lancer. __Pour le réussir parfaitement, il faut s'exercer de longue et plusieurs fois. Nous vous conseillons de vous entraîner sur de petites bêtes, comme les lapins ou les souris, et de ne pas le faire en public, de peur d'effrayer la population, sorciers comme Moldus_. Harry arrêta sa lecture. Il se demanda comment réagiraient Ron et Hermione s'ils savaient qu'il allait s'entraîner durant toute l'année scolaire à lancer le sortilège de la mort sur de petites bêtes. Il se dit qu'ils seraient sûrement effrayés, car il ne leur avait pas parlé de la prophétie. Il sourit en se disant qu'il ne saurait jamais se souvenir du nombre exact des fois ou Ron disait : « c'est vraiment dommage que la prophétie se soit brisée. Tu n'aurais pas voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, Harry ? », ou alors quand Hermione laissait échapper un : « Si elle ne se s'était pas brisée, on ne serait pas en train de chercher à l'aveuglette ! »pour elle-même. Car ses amis étaient persuadés que Voldemort voulait tuer Harry pour une raison bien précise, chose qu'Harry ne pouvait nier, et ils cherchaient à l'aveuglette un peu partout. En pensant à ses meilleurs amis, Harry songea qu'il avait bien remarqué les regards que l'un lançait à l'autre lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. S'ils ne le remarquaient pas, ou s'ils ne le voulaient pas, Harry se promis de faire quelque chose pour qu'ils le remarquent. Les pensées du jeune homme vagabondèrent de ses amis à Poudlard, de Poudlard au Quidditch, du Quidditch à son père et de son père à SiriusSirius… Il lui manquait énormément. L'année passée, il avait refusé de retourner à Square Grimmaurd, et bien qu'il n'avait pas dit pourquoi, tous avaient deviné qu'il s'en voulait que Sirius soit mort. A l'école, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à le convaincre que c'était Bellatrix, et seulement elle qui était responsable du décès de son parrain. Il continua à rêvasser pendant un bon bout de temps, allongé sur l'herbe et sous le soleil, et lorsqu'il se reprit, il continua sa lecture. _La technique est la suivante : _

**_Mouvement de la baguette_**_ : Le mouvement est des plus simple. Il suffit de pointer la baguette sur l'adversaire sans la bouger. Mais attention ! Il ne faut surtout pas avoir peur de tuer votre adversaire ! Le sort ne marcherai pas ou alors il pourrait vous affaiblir considérablement !_

**_Formule magique :_**_ il vous faut prononcer d'une voix forte : Avada Kedavra en accentuant bien le « vada » et le « vra » Si vous vous interrompez, le sort ne marchera pas et si votre voix exprime de la peur, vous ne pourrez pas tuer votre adversaire. Au meilleur des cas, votre ennemi sera trop affaibli pour prononcer une parole. _« Ce serait déjà ça, pensa Harry »__

_L'incantation et le mouvement de la baguette ne suffisent pas à tuer votre adversaire. . Pour vouloir jeter ce sort, il faut penser au plaisir que l'on éprouverait si la personne qu'on veut tuer était morte. _« Très bien, se dit Harry. Si Voldemort était mort, je n'aurait plus besoin de rester sans cesse sur mes gardes et je pourrait enfin vivre en paix, avec la joie de pouvoir dire : j'ai vengé mes parents ! ».Puis, une voix, quelque part dans sa tête lui dit : « oui, tu pourra le dire, mais si tu meurs, tu reverras Sirius… » Il chassa cette pensée d'un mouvement de tête en se disant qu'il aurai bien le temps de mourir plus tard.

A cet instant, un bruit se fit entendre à la cuisine. Harry se leva brusquement, referma son livre et couru dans sa chambre, en prenant bien soins de ne pas se faire voir, et donc de passer par la porte principale qu'il avait pris soins d'ouvrir, et repassa dans le jardin pour aller voir se qui se passait dans la cuisine. Il vit les Dursley qui étaient en train de déjeuner avant que Dudley, voulant aller se resservir de lard, trébucha et cassa son assiette. En regardant d'un coup d'œil la pendule et vit avec étonnement qu'il était dix heures moins cinq. Il claironna bien haut un « Bonjours ! » plein de joie car s'était la dernière fois qu'il entrerait dans cette cuisine le matin. Les Dursley levèrent la tête et l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia lui répondirent, partagés entre la joie qu'ils soient enfin débarrassés de lui et le malheur que Harry soit aussi enchanté qu'eux. Ils finirent par s'arranger d'un regard qu'ils feraient une exception ce jour-là en laissant éclaté leur joie. Ils le laissèrent manger ce qu'il voulait, lui donnant les plus grosses part, et Dudley, qui avait ramassé son assiette tout seul (ce qui est un exploit pour lui) n'osa même pas se plaindre, car, depuis ce qu'il avait vu la veille, il avait une peur terrible et inébranlable de son cousin. Lorsque Harry eut mangé à sa faim, il alla préparer ses bagages. Il y mis le plus de plaisir possible et alla très lentement. Les livres, les uniformes, la baguette, le balais, etc. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 10h. 45 (il faut compter le temps du déjeuner). Il soupira, mais se rendit compte que, s'il attendait avec impatience de revoir Ron et Hermione, il appréhendait de revoir les membres de l'Ordre, En particulier Remus Lupin, Mrs Weasley, Maugrey et Tonks. En ce qui concerne Rogue, Harry appréhende toujours de le voir, ce n'est pas inhabituel, alors…

Pour faire passer le temps, Harry chercha des petites bêtes dans le jardin. Il n'en trouva aucune, et étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, il alla continuer sa recherche dans un champ, à une demi heure de là. Il chercha pendant trois quarts d'heures et rentra chez les Dursley, les bras encombrés de deux grosses souris qui se débattaient, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emporté de cages. Il arriva chez lui un quart d'heure avant une heure. Il alla dans sa chambre et enferma les souris dans la cage d'Hedwige, qui était partie chasser. Les souris était justes trop grosses pour passer entre les barreaux. Chose faite, Harry regarda avec intensité tous les coin et tous les recoins de sa chambre. Non pas qu'il l'aimait particulièrement, mais il voulait fixer avec exactitude cette image dans sa tête. Les murs blancs, qui commençaient à perdre de la couleur, L'armoire vide, le bureau tout aussi vide. C'était là, que, l'année passée, il avait reçu ses résultats de BUSE. Il faisait ses devoirs de vacances alors qu'une chouette blanche tachetée de noir et de brun était entrée. Harry avait détaché la lettre de Poudlard avec son adresse écrite à l'encre verte et le symbole de Poudlard au dos et avait voulu donner à boire à la chouette, mais, avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, elle était partie. Il avait ouvert la lettre avec appréhension et l'avait lue. Il y avait un mot d'introduction du professeur McGonagall et ensuite suivait chaque matière en colonne avec, en face, sa note totale (théorie pratique). Harry n'avait pas été étonné lorsqu'il avait lu qu'il avait obtenu un O en matière contre les forces du mal, mais avait été surprit d'apprendre qu'il avait obtenu des E en sortilèges et en métamorphose. Il avait par contre poussé un cri en lisant : «Potions O ». Il avait examiné dans tous les détails sa lettre en se disant que c'était celle d'un autre élève, ou alors que les examinateurs avaient confondu son flacon avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Puis il avait fini par admettre que c'était sa lettre en se disant que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas Rogue à côté, il était doué pour les potions. Ron aussi, d'ailleurs, car il avait aussi obtenu un O en potion. Dans les autres branches, il avait eu un E en soins en créatures magiques et en botanique, un A en astronomie, un D en divination, ce qui ne l'avait pas étonné et un P en histoire de la magie. Ron avait eu les mêmes notes que lui, excepté la défense contre les forces du mal (il avait eu E) et la divination (il avait eu P). Hermione, évidement, avait obtenu un O dans toutes les matières sauf en défense contre les forces du mal (elle avait eu E). Lors de leur 6ème année, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient donc continué les mêmes cours que lors de leur 5ème année, à l'exception que Ron et Harry avaient laissé tomber la divination et Rogue avait été étonné, en colère et déçu de les avoir à nouveau dans son cours. Drago Malefoy était là. Lui aussi, mais il avait obtenu E en potion. Crabe et Goyle, eux, avaient obtenu des P partout, excepté en botanique. Rogue n'avait pas pu les prendre dans son cours. Harry et Ron voulaient devenirs Aurors, si possible en équipe. Leur notes leurs permettant de suivre cette voie, il en plaisantaient souvent. Hermione hésitait encore. Elle disait qu'elle pourrait toujours décider après avoir eu ses diplômes. Au grand soulagement de tout le monde, Elle avait laissé tomber la SALE. Pour en arriver là, il avait fallu qu'Harry et Ron aillent supplier les elfes de maisons de Poudlard de recevoir Hermione et de la convaincre qu'ils ne voulaient pas être libre. Après un dur combat d'argumentations, Hermione avait cédé et laissé tomber la SALE. Harry sourit en pensant à ça. Le jeune sorcier sortit de ses souvenirs et regarda avec intensité le lit. C'était sur ce lit qu'Harry avait eu l'Idée. Elle lui paraissait si simple qu'il regrettait de ne pas en avoir penser avant. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait pu en parler à Sirius, et que ça aurait été bien moins dangereux, car son parrain avait de l'expérience. Il avait l'intention d'en parler à Ron, mais en tout cas pas à Hermione. Elle aurait sitôt fait d'essayer de l'en dissuader. Il savait qu'elle irait tout aller raconter au professeur McGonagall. En temps normal, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait, malgré ses menaces, mais là, c'était vraiment très, très dangereux. Il continua d'enregistrer sa chambre dans sa tête. Il y avait la fenêtre à laquelle son oncle avait accroché des barreaux il y avait cinq ans. Il se rappela la façon dont Ron et ses frères Fred et George les avaient ôtés. Un autre sourire lui échappa. L'oncle Vernon n'avait jamais vu nécessaire d'ôter ces fameux barreaux, si bien qu'ils y étaient encore au début de l'été. Mais ce que son oncle ne savait pas, c'est que ce qu'Harry avait fait en premier ou presque lorsqu'il était rentré à la fin de sa 6ème année d'école avec l'autorisation de faire de la magie était bien d'ôter ces horreurs. « Comme ça, si j'ai des enfants, je leur raconterait en détails l'enfer dans lequel j'ai du vivre pendant sept ans, après un placard. »pensa Harry avec un sourire amer. Alors qu'il replongeait dans ces souvenirs, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry jeta un dernier regard circulaire à sa chambre et dévala l'escalier pour aller ouvrir.

_A suivre… _

Ca vous a plu ? Je me dépêcherais d'écrire la suite, mais je ne promets pas d'écrire à la vitesse de l'éclair, Bien que l'histoire soit bien avancée dans ma tête. Ecrivez moi vos remarques !!!A bientôt !!!


	2. 2 Arrivée à Square Grimaud

Harry Potter; Avada Kedavra

Livre: Harry Potter 7

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Kess

_Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR_

Petit mot de l'auteur : c'est dans cette partie que vous saurez quelle est cette Idée qu'a Harry. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimer et que vous serez d'accord avec moi : l'Idée d'Harry est géniale !

… (' ; ') 2ème partie (' ; ')…

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

2. Arrivée à Square Grimaud

Lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir combien Remus avait l'air en bonne santé, par rapport à la dernière fois. Il lui sauta dans les bras, tellement il était heureux de voir la personne adulte avec qui il était le plus proche depuis la mort de Sirius. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, son oncle et sa tante étaient arrivés.

- Comment vas-tu, Remus ? demanda Harry. Il avait pris l'habitude naturelle de le tutoyer.

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Oh oui ! Je suis bien content de partir. Je regrette de n'être pas venu, l'année passée.

- Tu n'as rien à regretter. Tu avais besoin de solitude et c'est bien normal après un décès.

- Un décès ? Quel décès ?intervint l'oncle Vernon.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit précipitamment Harry

- Harry ? Tu n'as rien dit à ton oncle et à ta tante ?demanda Remus, visiblement étonné

- Non, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire de sitôt.

A cet instant, la tante Pétunia intervint et demanda à Remus d'entrer. Lorsque celui-ci fut à l'intérieur et que Harry eut refermé la porte, il lui glissa :

- Ton oncle et ta tante se sont améliorés en matière de politesse…

- Non, non ! Ils sont tellement joyeux de s'être débarrassé de moi qu'ils se montrent gentils.

- Ah… Si ça ne te dérange pas, je désire partir le plus vite possible.Ca te va ? (Harry aquieça avec entrain) Bien. Va vite chercher tes bagages, je vais dire aux Dursley que nous partons.

Harry monta chercher ses bagages le plus vite possible. Il était tout simplement heureux. Lorsqu'il descendit son immense valise sans aucune peine grâce à la magie (« _locomotor barda!_ »), tout le monde était réuni dans le salon. Lorsqu'il arriva, Remus se tourna vers lui.

- Tu sait quel objet on pourrait utiliser pour que tu le change en Portoloin ?demanda-t-il.

- Moi ?s'étonna Harry. Il savait comment on transformait un objet en Portoloin, mais Remus ne pouvait pas le savoir, il l'avait fait en secret avec Ron et Hermione. Car l'année passée, il n'avait pas arrêté de travailler, à la fois sur son travail scolaire et sur l'extrascolaire. Il avait beaucoup à faire, en particulier sur les tonnes de sortilèges qu'il essayait d'apprendre en dehors des cours. Il y en avait beaucoup d'extrêmement compliqués que seul Harry arrivait à exercer après un travail acharné et que même Hermione n'arrivait pas à faire. Ses autres activités auxquelles il accordait beaucoup de temps étaient, et seront sûrement cette année, les réunions de l'AD que Dumbledore avait encouragées et le Quidditch. Car Harry était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui avait l'année dernière gagné après beaucoup d'efforts. Harry se dit que c'était impossible que Hermione ou Ron aient dit à Remus le secret dont ils avaient tous jurés qu'ils ne diraient rien, sauf en cas de nécessité. Mais il se trompait…

- Oui, toi. Tu y arriveras bien mieux que moi. (Harry avait l'air tellement étonné que Remus éclata de rire, sous le regard critique des Dursley qui attendaient patiemment.)Ron et Hermione me l'ont dit. Ils m'ont dit aussi qu'ils avaient jurés le secret, mais qu'ils estimaient qu'ils ne rompaient pas leur serment car ils trouvaient que, si tu n'es pas avec eux, c'est un cas d'urgence. Hermione a même dit « Qui nous déffendrait si on se faisait attaquer ? »

Sur ce, tous les deux éclatèrent de rire comme d'un commun accord. Ce fut Remus qui reprit le premier son sérieux en demandant :

- Bon, on prend quel objet ?

Harry ouvrit sa valise et y pris le petit miroir que lui avait donné Sirius et, si Remus l'avait remarqué, il ne dit rien. Harry prit encore sa baguette magique et referma sa valise. Puis il murmura : «_ Portos_ ». Le petit miroir devint bleu pendant une fraction de secondes, puis redevint normal. Harry et Remus dirent au revoir aux Dursley, puis Harry pris sa valise et regarda Remus tout en s'approchant du petit miroir qui était tombé en douceur sur le sol.

-A trois, d'accord ? demanda Remus. Harry dit oui d'un mouvement de tête. Sous le regard intrigué des Dursley, Remus commença à compter. Un…Deux…Trois !

Du même geste, ils se penchèrent en avant et attrapèrent le miroir, l'un d'un côté, l'autre de l'autre et Harry retrouva la sensation familière d'être tiré en avant au niveau du nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus chez les Dursley. Il était chez lui, dans le monde de la magie. Il était à Square Grimmaurd. Il avait l'impression de retrouver Sirius. Harry et Remus étaient apparus là ou Harry le voulait, dans la salle à manger. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Mrs Weasley, Maugrey et Tonks qui mangeaient. Lorsqu'ils les virent, Ron et Hermione se levèrent brusquement et coururent jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser et le saluer. Harry le leur rendit bien et lorsque tout le monde l'eut salué, lorsqu'il eut salué tout le monde, ils se mirent à table. Harry prit place en face de Ron et d'Hermione et en profita pour plaisanter :

- Alors comme ça, c'est un cas d'urgences que je ne soit pas l ? dit-il en souriant. Hermione rougit, mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Oh oui, répondit Ron avec ironie. D'abord parce qu'on voulait préparer le programme de l'AD, parce que si quelqu'un attaque, on aura besoin de toi et parce que tu nous manquait ! Au fait, tu savais que Dumbledore est venu nous voir au sujet de l'AD ? Il veut que nous…enfin que tu apprennes comment se battre à d'autres élèves que ceux qui étaient là au départ. Un peu comme si tu les exerces sur ce qu'ils ont appris en classe.

- Moi je veux bien, mais Dumbledore semble oublier que l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus à Poudlard.

- Ben… (Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis Hermione pris la parole.)Tu sais, Harry, …je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord, mais Dumbledore pense que si tu ne veux pas devenir professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, tu pourrais aller à Poudlard environ une fois par mois pour exercer les élèves. Tu pourrais y aller avec Ron, puisque vous voulez travailler ensemble et vous parlerez aux élèves de votre métier.

- Mais il y aura un prof de défense contre les forces du mal qui pourra les exercer !

- Oui mais tu y arrive si bien que même moi qui te vois souvent je suis étonné alors que tu pratique un sort compliqu ! Ca encouragera les élèves ! Et puis ton nom est connu partout, donc si tu lances un sort bien réussi et que tu te présentes, tout le monde voudra que tu le complimentes !Au fait, pendant que j'y pense…tu savait que quelqu'un de l'Ordre va nous apprendre à transplaner ? On passera notre examen en même temps, le 31 juillets.

- C'est le jour de mon anniversaire !s'exclama Harry.

- Ca, on le savait ! Ce qu'on ne sait pas, c'est qui nous les donnera, ces cours… tans que c'est pas Rogue…, dit Ron

- je ne l'espère pas !dit Harry. Je me rappelle quand il avait du me donner des cours d'occlumancie, en 5ème… ça ne m'avait pas porter chance, si je me souvient bien…

-A ce sujet, Harry,… Tu maîtrises l'occlumancie, maintenant ? Parfaitement ?demanda anxieusement Hermione

- Mais oui, Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas. H ! Vous ne saurez pas, par hasard, qui on aura comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Parce que l'année passée, la prof était nulle. Elle ne nous a rien apprit que l'on ne savait pas. C'est nous qui aurions du lui donner des cours !

- Oui, elle en aurait eu besoin ! approuva Ron. Mais on a utilisé des oreilles à rallonge pour en savoir plus. Devine ce qu'on a découvert ? Dumbledore a trouvé un super prof, et il paraît qu'il l'a testé. Il s'appelle David …comment, déj ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

- David Belin, répondit Hermione. Dumbledore a dit que c'était le meilleur, mais je pense que Lupin était tout de même mieux. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore sait ce qu'on a fait l'année passée, car il a dit : « Il est très bon, cela ne fait aucun doute mais Harry, Ron et Hermione n'en auront pas besoin, je pense… . ». Harry… tu crois qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on devra suivre les cours si on sait déjà tout et que Dumbledore le pense aussi!

- Je crois qu'il veut que nous suivions les cours pour voir quelle est la méthode d'enseignement du professeur Belin. Comme ça nous pourrons voir comment tu devras entraîner les élèves à l'AD. Et puis… nous ne savons pas tout, répondit Hermione.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient fini de manger et avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, Mrs Weasley demanda à la cantonade si tout le monde avait fini de manger. Tous répondirent par l'affirmative et, comme ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de dessert, ils montèrent se coucher en silence. Harry et Ron partageaient la même chambre, et alors qu'ils arrivaient devant celle-ci, Hermione se souvint brusquement qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Les deux garçons lui dirent bonsoir, puis rentrèrent dans leur chambre, pendant qu'Hermione redescendit en vitesse. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Harry hésita une minute, puis attaqua. Il voulait dire à Ron quelle était son Idée. Il demanda :

- Ron ?

- Oui ?

- Dit, tu peu m'aider à faire un truc, cette année ? Mais ce sera dangereux et pas vraiment conformément aux lois. Mais… il ne faudrait parler de rien à Hermione, car elle irait tout dire à cause de l'énormité des règlements et des lois que l'on va enfreindre.

- Trop cool ! Je me disais justement que cette année serait un peu trop calme à mes yeux. J'espère que je ne serais pas préfet en chef, mais de toute manière je te suivrait, répondit Ron, enthousiaste, avec une joie immense qui se lisait à livre ouvert sur son visage. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va devenir des animagus.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione entra. Elle demanda :

- Et on peu savoir comment vous allez faire, sans moi ? Curieusement, elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, mais plutôt déterminée.

- Comment ?... Tu a tout entendu ? demanda Ron, effrayé. Hermione affirma son dire d'un mouvement de tête. Comment ça ? Tu es descendue chercher un certain truc que tu avais oubli !

Oui, mais en remontant, j'ai entendu Harry qui disait : « …Rien dire à Hermione », alors je me suis bien dit que c'était dangereux et je suis restée derrière la porte pour entendre la suite.

- Harry ? Je crois qu'on peu laisser tomber, dit Ron, déçu. Il avait l'air sérieux

- Ah non ! s'exclama Hermione. Je veux devenir un animagus, moi aussi !

- Quoi ? Mais on aura tout vu, affirma Ron à Harry. Une préfete en chef qui viole les LOIS !

Hermione ne voulant pas laisser le dernier mot à Ron, argumenta :

- De toute façon, vous aurez besoin de moi ! Vous vous rappelez du Polynectar, en deuxième année ? Vous avez eu bien besoins de moi !

- Oui, mais on étaient en deuxième année, riposta Ron. Maintenant, on est en septième !

- Peut-être, mais la potion du Polynectar est le plus simple des antidotes comparé à celle pour devenir un animagus ! Et puis, ajouta-t-elle l'air déterminé, si je ne fais pas cette potion avec vous, je raconte tout et à ta mère, Ron, et au professeur McGonagall.

- Ca, je le voyait venir. C'était gros comme une maison !pouffa Harry, alors que Ron regardait Hermione comme si c'était une folle qui allait le tuer. D'accord, tu peu la faire avec nous, cette potion, et tu peu devenir un animagus, toi aussi.

- Maintenant, on a un autre problème. Où va-t-on la faire ?demanda Hermione. On ne peu pas la faire dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, c'est trop risqué.

- Je me charge d'obtenir une salle avec un mot de passe que nous seuls saurons. Vous, vous vous chargez d'obtenir la recette de la potion, dit Harry.

- OK, répondit Ron, mais comment va-tu t'y prendre pour obtenir une salle ?

- Je me débrouillerais, répondit vaguement Harry. Et réfléchissez bien à l'animal dont vous voulez prendre l'apparence.

- C'est tout réfléchit, dit Hermione. Je pensais devenir une animagus déclarée après Poudlard, et je veux devenir un loutre, comme mon Patronus

- Toi ? Une loutre ?s'étonna Ron. Je te verrai plutôt en renard.

- C'est ça, rigole ! s'indigna Hermione. Et toi, on peu savoir en quoi tu comptes te transformer ? En limace ?

- Eh bien non ! Figure-toi que tu a l'honneur d'avoir devant toi un prochain loup gris. Tadaa !dit Ron en se levant et en faisant le fier.

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire alors que Ron parut faussement vexé. Il fallut bien cinq minutes à Harry, Hermione et Ron qui les avaient rejoints pour se calmer. Et encore, ils ne s'arrêtèrent de rire que parce que Mrs Weasley arriva, étonnée.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez de rire aussi fort et aussi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle. Je sait que vous êtes content de vous retrouver, mais que vous riiez à ce point, ça devient étonnant !

- Ne t'en fais pas, maman !s'écria Ron, encore souriant. Harry nous a raconté ce qu'il avait fait pendant son début de vacances, et là Hermione a rajouté quelque chose qui nous a vraiment fait marrer !

- Mm… murmura-t-elle, pas convaincue. En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle, vous devriez allez dormir, car demain vous vous lèverez tôt à cause de votre séance d'entraînement de transplanation.

- C'est qui qui va nous donner ces entraînements ? demanda avidement Ron

- Je ne peu pas te répondre car je ne le sais pas. Mais même si je le savais, je ne dirais rien ! lui dit sa mère

- D'accord… je me résigne à attendre demain matin, bougonna Ron

- Tant mieux, lui dit sa mère. Vous avez rendez-vous dans le jardin de derrière la maison à 9 heures 30 pile ! Soyez à l'heure. Je reviens vérifier que la lumière soit éteinte dans un quart d'heure !

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, puis Hermione leur dit :

- Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller. N'oubliez pas de vous lever, demain !

- Tu nous prends pour qui ? Et puis… de toute manière, si on ne se réveille pas, tu viendra le faire, l'embêta Ron.

- C'est ça, compte dessus… Bonsoir.

- Attends ! la retint Ron.

Hermione se retourna. Il y avait sur le visage de Ron une expression de mystère qui la fit devenir soucieuse.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu écris toujours à Vicky ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en le fixant du regard. Voyant qu'il ne cillait pas et qu'il ne répondait pas, Hermione finit par avouer. Non, je ne lui écris plus. La dernière lettre que j'aie reçue de lui était une invitation à ces fiançailles, et la dernière lettre que je lui ait envoyée était pour le remercier d'avoir penser à moi et pour lui dire que je ne viendrait pas… Bonsoir.

Elle partit en ferment doucement le porte derrière elle. A présent se lisait sur le visage de Ron une expression de bonheur immense décelable même par le dernier des imbéciles. Lorsqu'il vit cette expression, Harry éclata de rire à nouveau, et Ron se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- Tu va bien, Harry ? demanda ce dernier.

- Je crois que je n'irais jamais aussi bien que toi lorsque tu a su qu' Hermione n'écrivait plus à Victor Krum et que tu avait la voie libre ! Maintenant, n'hésite pas, Fonce

- Quoi ? Comment tu sait que… Mais c'est pas… qu'est ce que…, balbutia Ron

- Ne… me prends… pas pour… un idiot… ! Je suis… sûr … que même… Hermione l'a … remarqu ! réussi à aligné Harry, secoué par le rire.

- Heu… bon au fait, tu sait, toi, en quoi tu veux te changer ? En cerf ? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je voudrais bien devenir un aigle. Cet animal peut voler, il peut marcher, et quelquefois il va dans l'eau. Au début, je voulait me changer en chien, mais, loin de me rappeler les bons souvenirs de mon parrain, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne me rappelle que la mort de Sirius.

Ron ne sus que dire, car c'était la première fois que Harry parlait de son parrain et ami depuis le décès de celui-ci. Ce fut Harry qui le tira de son embarra.

- On ferait mieux de se préparer, ta mère doit venir dans moins de cinq minutes !

Les deux garçons se préparèrent en vitesse sans dire un mot. Lorsque Mrs Weasley arriva, la lumière était déjà éteinte et les deux garçons faisaient semblant de dormir. Elle repartit pour aller voir dans la chambre d'Hermione et de Ginny, deux étages plus hauts, satisfaite.

Au milieu de la nuit, Ron se réveilla car il avait soif. Comme il n'avait pas envie de descendre, il fit venir à lui un verre vide (grâce à un sortilège d'attraction) et alla le remplir dans la salle de bain qui communiquait avec leur chambre. En revenant de la salle de bain, Ron crut entendre Harry parler dans son sommeil. Il s'approcha, tout en redoutant de l'entendre murmurer quelque chose du genre : « Un peu plus loin… ». Mais lorsqu'il arriva près du lit de son ami, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et Ron fit un bon, tellement il était étonné.

- Tu m'espionnais ? plaisanta Harry.

- Non, répondit Ron, sérieux et franc. J'avait cru t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil et je redoutait de t'entendre dire : « Un peu plus loin… »

- Tu ne m'entendra pas dire ça de sitôt ! répondit Harry. En vérité, j'ai fait un cauchemar, comme tout le monde, normal.

- Et il parlait de quoi, ton cauchemar ? demanda Ron, curieux.

- J'allai rentrer à Poudlard. On attendait les diligences, et lorsqu'elles sont arrivées, il ne restait qu'une place dans la diligence où étaient assis Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Je suis donc allé m'asseoir avec eux et ils n'ont pas arrêtés de m'insulter. Puis je voulais vous rejoindre, mais vous ne faisiez que de vous embrasser et je ne voulait pas vous déranger, alors j'ai attendu tout seul sous les moqueries de Serpentard. Alors McGonagall est arrivée et elle m'a donné une retenue car je ne m'étais pas défendu. A ce moment je vous ait regardez et vous me fixiez avec dégoût. A cet instant, je me suis réveillé.

- C'est vrai que ton cauchemar ressemble à un cauchemar ordinaire, avoua Ron.

- Je vais réessayer de dormir et tu devrait en faire autant, dit Harry.

Ils allèrent tout deux se coucher et Harry ne fit plus de cauchemar. Un, c'est bien assez…

_A suivre…_

Vous aimez ? je continuerais à écrire le plus vite possible. En attendant, envoyez-moi le plus de reviews possibles !


	3. 3 Cours un peu spécial

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre : Harry Potter 7

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

Petit mot de l'auteur : Un énorme « MERCI » à tous mes « reviewer ». Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, alors, envoyez m'en plein ! Re-merci d'avance !!!

( ;) …Troisième partie… ( ;)

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

3. Cours un peu… spécial

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent réveillés par Hermione qui tambourinait contre la porte, non sans bruit, en leur hurlant de se dépêcher, car « ils n'avait plus qu'une demi heure avant le début du cours de transplanation ». Ronchonnant, Ron se leva lentement et cria à Hermione :

- Arrête ! On est debout ! (Ce qui était totalement vrai car Harry venait de se lever.) Tu vas réveiller la veille du portrait !

- Je me tais si vous vous dépêchez ! lui répondit Hermione avec impatience. Je vous attends en bas, mais si vous ne venez pas d'ici cinq minutes, je reviens ! Ta mère a dit que c'est mieux de manger avant de transplaner pour la première fois.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, bouche bée.

- Manger, je sait que c'est important, lui dit-il, vraiment étonné. Mais avant de transplaner pour la première fois, ça n'a aucun sens ! Je te parie que c'est une invention d'Hermione pour nous faire descendre…

- En parlant de descendre, fit remarqué Harry, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Sinon ça va chauffer !

- Oui, tu as raison. Grouillons-nous, admit Ron

Les deux jeunes sorciers se changèrent en vitesse et descendirent, leurs baguettes à la main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione finissait son assiette de bacon et d'œufs brouillés, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la cuisine. Ron et Harry allèrent prendre une assiette dans le placard, se servirent et allèrent s'assoire en face d'Hermione. Cette dernière leva la tête et une lueur de malice passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle dise :

- Ah… Enfin, fis-t-elle semblant de se plaindre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine pour vérifier que personne n'était là, puis lança, faussement sérieuse : A mon avis, vous ne devriez vous transformer ni en loup gris, ni en … heu… je ne sait quoi, mais en deux frères marmottes !

Sur ce, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Tout en riant, Hermione et Ron eurent la même pensée, mais aucuns d'eux ne le saura jamais. Ils songeaient que depuis quelques temps, Harry riait beaucoup plus qu'avant. D'ailleurs, depuis le début de l'été, lorsqu'il était avec eux, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ni vu se mettre en colère… Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent repris leur souffle, Hermione annonça :

- Si vous auriez pris la peine de vous lever un peu plus tôt, vous auriez appris une nouvelle. Je ne sait pas vraiment si c'est très bien, mais Fred et Georges viendront le 30 juillet et repartiront le 31 au soir. Il ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps, car Ils disent que les affairent marchent super bien grâce aux les vacances scolaires.

- Pourquoi ce ne saurait pas une bonne idée ? demanda Ron, un tantinet vexé.

- Ne te vexe pas, Ron, se défendit Hermione, mais je pense qu'ils pourraient nous distraire au moment de notre examen.

- Mais non ! les défendit Ron. Ils savent se montrer sérieux lorsque c'est important. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils viendront ?

- Mais tout simplement le bon sens, Ron, répondit Hermione. Et puis leur propre parole. Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient te voir passer ton examen, et que comme ils devaient venir un ou deux jours, ils ont décidés de venir ces jours-l !

-C'est vrai ? C'est génial, s'enthousiasma Harry. Tu penses qu'ils auront pensés à prendre quelques farces et attrapes pour nous les vendre ?

- ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! dit Hermione en riant.

Ron ne prononça pas un mot. Il était touché que ses frères viennent en particulier pour lui. Harry le remarqua et voulu lui lancer une pique, mais il croisa le regard d'Hermione, et celui-ci était tellement plein d'amour que le garçon ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit sursauter les deux autres. Voyant que ses amis attendaient une explication, il leur lança :

- Hermione, tu aurais vu ton regard et ton visage à l'instant où tu regardais Ron, tu aurait toi-même éclaté de rire ! Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs, Ron !

Hermione rougit alors que Ron lui lançait un coup d'œil interrogateur. Pour sortir de son embarra, Hermione changea de sujet.

- Il faudrait vous dépêcher de finir de manger, dit-elle, on devrait y aller. Notre cours commence dans dix minutes.

- Justement ! se défendit Ron. On a le temps ! Déstresse !

- Non. Nous devrions y allez un peu en avance, dit Hermione. Si c'est Rogue qui nous donne ces cours, il ne manquera pas de nous rabaisser.

- Ne parle pas de malheurs !lui demanda Ron, faussement suppliant.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai eu assez de problèmes avec lui en 5ème année ! dit Harry

-Dépêchez-vous ! revint à la charge Hermione.

-Allez… Ecoutons là, pour une fois, dit Harry en recommençant à manger. Et puis, en plus, nous ne sommes jamais aller dans ce jardin…

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, assez gênés.

- Ben… en vérité, commença Hermione, nous, nous y sommes déjà allé… l'année passée… parce qu'il avait des gnomes et qu'on devait aider Mrs. Weasley à nettoyer la maison…

- Ben alors, c'est bon ! On aura pas besoin de chercher par où on sort dans le jardin ! s'exclama Harry. Ça y est, j'ai fini, ajouta-t-il, car il venait de finir son assiette.

- Moi aussi, dit Ron. Alors on peut y aller.

Les trois jeunes sorciers envoyèrent leurs assiettes dans l'évier grâce à un sortilège d'expulsion. Hermione et Harry y arrivèrent très bien, mais l'assiette à Ron se découragea au milieu de la route et se cassa en tombant sur le sol. Hermione soupira, la répara et la fit aller dans l'évier sur les deux autres. Puis Hermione et Ron conduisirent Harry à un endroit de la maison que celui-ci n'avait jamais vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle porte qui semblait avoir survécu pendant plusieurs siècles. Elle devait être brune, à la base, mais on ne voyait que des petits bouts de peinture brune dans les coins de la porte qui devait être en bois. Ron lança, sur un ton qui indiquait bien que c'était une plaisanterie :

- Je te présente le merveilleux jardin de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black !

Il ouvrit la porte. Ce jardin aurait été un paradis pour celui qui désire trouver un terrain pour jouer à cache-cache. La pelouse aurait eu besoin d'être tondue et les arbres d'être coupés. C'était un jardin immense avec énormément de gros arbres feuillus et quelques sapins. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de buissons, surtout devant les arbres. Sous les gros feuillus, il n'y avait pas d'herbe, la lumière du soleil n'ayant pu percer la quantité impressionnante de feuilles et de branches qui semblait s'unir afin de ne rien laisser filtrer entre elle. Il y avait des deux côtés de la porte quelques ronces et quelques orties. Harry était impressionné. Il préférait nettement cette sorte de jardin que les jardins du genre de celui de la tante Pétunia et de l'oncle Vernon, toujours propre et auxquels il n'y avait jamais rien qui dépassait ou rien sur le gazon, même pas une petite branchette. Harry se retourna vers ses amis.

- Il est merveilleux, ce jardin !s'exclama-t-il. Si ce n'est pas Rogue qui nous donne ces cours, ce sera génial ! Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

- Neuf heures et demi, répondit Hermione. Notre professeur ne devrait pas tarder. Venez, allons l'attendre dans le jardin, ajouta-elle, car ils étaient encore devant la porte. Attention à cette ronce…

Harry baissa les yeux et vit qu'une ronce avait poussé à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la porte. Il aurait été miraculeux qu'il ne se prenne pas les pieds dedans sans savoir qu'elle avait poussé là.

- Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Oui ? répondit celui-ci.

- Si jamais tu a faim, suis-moi !lui répondit mystérieusement Ron.

Et il partit au pas de course. Harry le suivit précipitamment et Hermione aussi, tout de même avec moins d'entrain. Ron les conduisit tout au fond du jardin, là où se trouvait tout plein de mûre, de fraises et de framboises qui n'attendaient que d'être cueillies. Ron commença à en manger et Harry le suivit. Hermione les rabroua : « Vous venez de déjeuner ! », mais elle se laissa bientôt emporter par les deux garçons et mangea avec eux avec plaisir. Car il faut avouer que ces fruits étaient délicieux. Ils mangèrent ainsi pendant environ cinq minutes, puis Hermione les ramena à la raison en leurs faisant remarque r que s'ils mangeaient « tout aujourd'hui, il n'y en aura plus demain ! » Les jeunes sorciers se dirent qu'Hermione n'avait peut-être pas tout tord, et il s'assirent dans l'herbe. Harry demanda :

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- il est…, répondit Hermione, mais elle fut coupée par le bruit d'une chute, et une personne qui lançait une série de jurons.

Tout les trois se levèrent et coururent dans la direction du bruit. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et étouffèrent un rire lorsqu'ils virent Tonks étendue par terre, les pieds dans la ronce. Hermione, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle leur dit :

- Merci ! Je n'avais pas vu cette saleté de ronce. Il faudrait songer à la couper ! Bon, venez !

- C'est vous qui allez nous donner ces cours ? demanda Harry en la suivant au milieu du jardin.

- Oui, lui répondit Tonks. Au départ, on ne savait pas vraiment à qui demander de vous les donner, car beaucoup de personnes ne pouvaient pas. Il ne restait que Severus Rogue et moi. Et comme je croisait savoir comment Rogue allait vous traiter s'il vous donnerait des cours, je me suis proposée. Et arrête donc de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille mémé. Ah… Nous y voila.

Elle s'assit par terre et les trois élèves l'imitèrent. Elle sembla chercher ses mots, puis commença :

- Comme vous le savez, je vais vous apprendre à transplaner. J'ai treize jours pour le faire, bien que ce soit beaucoup trop, à mon avis. Bon… Commençons. Le transplanage est l'action de se déplacer d'un endroit à l'autre, sans utiliser de baguette magique. Pour le faire, il faut savoir où l'on désire se rendre. Il est possible de se rendre à un endroit que l'on n'a jamais vu, mais nous étudierons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons essayer de transplaner d'un endroit à un autre auquel vous êtes déjà allés, à quelques mètres du premier endroit. Vous avez compris ?

- Euh… pas la fin, répondit Ron. Le truc du premier et du deuxième endroit…

- Ah… Bon je crois que je vais d'abord vous expliquer la technique du transplanage, et qu'ensuite on passera à la pratique et à mon truc du premier et du deuxième endroit. Ok ?

- Ok ! approuva Ron. Les deux autres firent oui de la tête.

- Bon… Le transplanage n'est pas du tout compliqué, expliqua-t-elle. Il suffit de penser très fort à l'endroit où l'on veut se rendre. Mais juste avant ceci, il faut faire le vide dans son esprit, comme pour l'occlumancie, mais en moins fort… Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Ok. Mais c'est justement ce qui est compliqué.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que si tu veux transplaner et que tu es devant Tu-Sait-Qui, par exemple, tu ne pourras pas transplaner si tu ne fais pas le vide dans ton esprit pendant une fraction de secondes, et tu auras bien de la penne à le faire car tu ne pourra peut-être pas oublier qui est devant toi. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui. En fait, c'est cela qu'il nous faudra exercer ?demanda Hermione.

-Oui, répondit Tonks. Et il y a une autre chose qu'il vous faudra entraîner. Il vous faudra vous exercer à faire le vide dans votre esprit en une fraction de secondes.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, effrayé. Mais c'est impossible en une fraction de secondes ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, avec l'occlumancie !

- Calme-toi, Harry, lui dit Tonks, rieuse. Au point de l'occlumancie, c'est sur que c'est impossible, mais ici, on ne vide pas son esprit à ce point-l ! Il faut juste oublier ce qu'il y a autour de toi, c'est tout !

- Ah… Tu me rassures ! Bon… On commence ?

- Oui. Qui veut passer le premier ?

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, complices. Harry surprit ce regard et soupira. Il avait comprit que ses amis allaient le pousser à passer en premier. Il se lança :

- Moi, j'y vais

- Très bien, approuva Tonks. Mets-toi là. (Elle lui indiquait du doigt de venir à côté d'elle.). Voilà. Maintenant, tu vas transplaner derrière Ron et Hermine. Quand tu veux…

Harry se concentra, ferma les yeux, vida son esprit, ce qui lui prit environ une seconde et demi (car il ne le fit pas aussi bien que pour l'occlumancie) et disparut pour réapparaître derrière Ron et Hermione qui en sursautèrent avant de le féliciter. Celui-ci leur rappela avec un soupçon de malice que c'était à leur tour d'essayer. Harry les regarda se lancer un regard interrogateur, pour décider qui allait passer. Hermione se leva :

- Je me dévoue.

- Bien, l'encouragea Tonks. Viens ici, lui dit-elle en lui montrant la même place à côté d'elle qu'elle avait montrée à Harry. Vas-y !

Hermione se concentra et ferma les yeux. En la regardant, Harry se dit que ça, elle n'avait pas pu l'apprendre dans un livre. Environ cinq secondes plus tard, Hermione disparut… et réapparu à l'endroit voulu. Sous les félicitations de ses amis, elle retourna s'asseoir, alors que Ron alla se mettre au même endroit où étaient Harry et Hermione avant lui. Tonks lui dit :

- Tu es prêt ? Vas-y !

Ron ferma les yeux, se concentra, et disparu. L'action avait duré environ une seconde et demi, comme Harry. Mais il ne réapparut pas. Harry, Hermione et Tonks attendirent quelques secondes, puis voulurent commencer à appeler Ron, mais un cri les en empêcha.

- A l'aide !!! Au secours !!!

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

-C'est Ron !

- Allons voir. Ron !cria-t-elle. Ron ! Où est-tu ?

- Iciiii ! Au secours !

Guidés par sa voix, Harry, Hermione et Tonks coururent et arrivèrent au pied d'un énorme feuillu. La voix de Ron leur cria de lever la tête et ce qu'ils virent les firent s'écraser de rire. Ron s'accrochait tant bien que mal au sommet du gigantesque marronnier ! Lorsqu'ils se furent reprit, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée car à chaque fois que Ron leur criait : « Arrêtez de rire, aidez-moi », il ne faisait qu'attiser leur rire, ils se demandèrent que faire pour aller chercher Ron. Tonks leur dit qu'elle pourrait aller chercher Ron en transplanant, mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, mystérieuse. Puis elle leur dit :

- Harry, Hermione, une de vous deux ira chercher Ron là haut.

-Très bien. Vas-y, Harry, dit Hermione, sûre d'elle.

Rien qu'a voir son regard, Harry vit que ce serait à lui de le faire. Il soupira, ferma les yeux… puis les rouvrit et demanda à Tonks:

- C'est possible d'emmener des personnes avec soi, lorsqu'on transplane ?

- Oui, répondit Tonks, mais au maximum trois. Et comme il n'y a qu'une personne en haut, tu n'auras aucuns problèmes. Alors vas-y !

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentra, et disparut pour réapparaître devant Ron, qui de surprise, faillit tomber, car il n'avait pas entendu ce que se disaient les trois autres, en bas. Sans rien dire, Harry lui saisit le bras, se concentra de nouveau, et disparut avec Ron. Mais ils ne réapparurent pas à côté de Tonks et d'Hermione, ce qui les inquiéta. Elles se retournèrent et allèrent voir derrière les buissons qui se trouvaient derrières elles. Alors qu'elles fouillaient un peu, Harry et Ron arrivèrent par derrière et leur firent une belle frayeur ! La peur passée, ils partirent tous d'un bel éclat de rire. Puis Harry expliqua qu'il avait transplané à côté des mûres, qu'ils en avaient mangé quelques unes et qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour leur faire peur. Lorsque Ron demanda à ce qu'on ne parle pas de sa transplanation à lui, les rirent reprirent, sous le regard inquiet de celui-ci. Ils acceptèrent, du moins pour le moment de ne pas parler de cet incident. Alors Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard, se levèrent et coururent vers l'endroit où il y avait les fruits rouges en hurlant :

-Les émotions, ça creuse !!!

Tonks et Hermione les suivirent en riant. Tout en mangeant, Harry se dit : « Si seulement ce moment pourrait durer l'éternit ! Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette prophétie et ce destin qui viennent gâcher ma vie ! »

_A suivre…_

Et voil ! Il était assez joyeux, ce chapitre, non ? Personnellement, je trouve marrant le moment où Ron transplane en haut d'un arbre ! Bon… A part ça, envoyez moi des tonnes de reviews !


	4. 4 Après midi très joyeux!

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

( ; )… Quatrième partie …( ; )

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

4. Après-midi très joyeux !

Harry et ses amis furent interrompus dans leur « dégustation » de fruits par Mrs. Weasley qui les appelait pour manger. Alors qu'ils se levaient pour aller dîner, Ron leur dit, assez bas, comme si quelqu'un les écoutait :

- Par pitié, ne dites pas à ma mère que nous avons mangé entre les repas, car elle nous tuerait, et moi en premier ! Même si vous n'avez pas faim, faites un petit effort !

- Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dira rien, lui répondit Hermione, riant sous cape, comme Harry et Tonks.

Harry le taquina :

- Je suis sur que si tu devais choisir entre affronter ta mère après avoir fais une bêtise et affronter Voldemort tu hésiterais !

-Maintenant que tu mets le doigt dessus, c'est vrai que…, lui répondit Ron. Cette réplique était de trop, Tonks, Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la cuisine en pouffant de rire

Tonks alla rejoindre les membres de l'ordre adultes et les trois amis allèrent se servir, puis se placer dans le coin opposé de la table. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Ron leur glissa :

- Vous avez vu ? Dumbledore est l !

Ils tournèrent la tète. Dumbledore était bel et bien là, en chair et en os. Mais Harry et Hermione étaient tellement occupés à contrôler leur rire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqu !

- Tu pourras lui demander pour la salle, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione. Comme cela, tu aura fait ta part du contra !

- D'accord… J'irai après le repas, mais vous m'attendrez en haut, dans notre chambre, lui répondit Harry, peu enthousiaste.

Ils finirent de manger en silence leur petite portion de nourriture. Harry avait fini de manger depuis environ une minute quand Dumbledore se leva. Le jeune sorcier ne le remarqua pas et il sursauta lorsqu'une main lui toucha l'épaule. Il se retourna et Harry vit qui était-ce.

- Harry ? demanda Dumbledore. Je peux te voir une minute ?

- Bien sur, professeur, lui répondit celui-ci en se levant. Harry suivit Dumbledore hors de la pièce.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Très bien, merci, répondit Harry.

- Je voulait te demander, poursuivit Dumbledore, si tu t'étais entraîné sur certains maléfices, en particulier l'Avada Kedavra ?

- Oui professeur. J'ai réussi à capturer deux grosses souris hier. Je voulais essayer de les tuer.

- C'est bien. Continue comme ça

- Excusez moi, professeur, mais,… serait-il possible que vous me permettiez de m'exercer dans une salle dont moi seul aurai le mot de passe ?

- Oui, bien sûr, si c'est pour t'exercer. Je verrai si je peux t'en trouver une près de la salle commune de Gryffondor… Tu veux savoir autre chose ?demanda le directeur.

- Oui… j'aurai le droit de capturer quelques bêtes pour m'exercer, à Poudlard ?

- Bien sur, mais pas les animaux comme les épouvantards, le professeur Belin en aura besoin. Au fait, est-tu d'accord de continuer l'A.D., cette année ?

- Oui, je veux bien, répondit Harry

- Et à ce propos… Tu n'est pas obligé de répondre tout de suite, mais voudrait-tu continuer l' A.D., les années prochaines ?

- Ron et Hermione m'en ont parlé, mais ne pensez-vous pas que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'apprécierait pas ?

- Non, et on pourra toujours s'arranger. Tu me répondras plus tard ?

- Oui, mais je pense que ce sera oui… . Si Voldemort ne me tue pas avant !

Le professeur Dumbledore lui lança un regard « on ne rigole pas avec ces choses l » qui lui rappela tellement Hermione qu'il baissa les yeux. Lorsqu'il les releva, il dit au revoir au professeur Dumbledore et alla retrouver Ron et Hermione. Alors qu'il entra dans la chambre, Hermione lui sauta dessus :

- Alors ? Tu as réussi à avoir une salle ? Non ? Oui ? Elle sera o ? A l'autre bout du château ? Et…

- Hermione arrête !l'interrompis Ron. Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il croule sous les questions ? Vas-y Harry, dis-nous tout !

- Ben… J'ai demandé à Dumbledore si nous pouvions… enfin… j'ai demandé si je pouvais avoir une salle, et il a dit oui ! Il a dit qu'il allait voir si il pourrait nous donner une salle près du dortoir.

- Comment ça, « si je pouvais » ? demanda Ron, un soupçon vexé.

- Si Harry avait dit : « si on peut, Ron, Hermione et moi avoir une salle », Dumbledore aurait dit non ! répondit Hermione à la place d'Harry. Mais je me demande… comment tu as fait pour qu'il accepte si vite ? Car on a débarrassé nos assiettes et la tienne, puis on est montés, et trente secondes après, tu étais l ! Explique-toi !

- … Ben…., c'est que…, bégaya Harry. Euh…. Je peu vous répondre lorsqu'on sera des animagus ?

- Mais dis-le nous ! Tu n'as pas confiance ? s'indigna Ron.

- Si, si, j'ai confiance en vous, seulement, je ne veux pas vous dire comment j'ai fait maintenant… je vous le dis trois mois après notre entrée à Poudlard, OK ?

Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de lui, Ron et Hermione acceptèrent, puis changèrent de sujet.

- Cet après-midi, on peut faire une partir de Quidditch. On entraînera Bill et Ginny avec nous, proposa Hermione.

Harry et Ron furent abasourdit. Hermione n'avait jamais accepté de jouer avec eux, malgré leur fréquentes demandes.

- Avec plaisir ! dit Harry. En parlant de Quidditch, si tu aimes, Hermione, tu pourrai remplacer Euan Abercrombie en tant que Poursuiveur, il m'a annoncé qu'il arrêtait après le dernier match, celui de la finale, … qu'on a gagnée !

Euan Abercrombie était un élève de deuxième année qui jouait en temps que Poursuiveur. L'équipe était composée ainsi :

Ron en tant que Gardien (qui était devenu très bon), Harry était un attrapeur (Et grâce à qui Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu un match, car il avait toujours réussi à attraper le vif d'or, sur son éclair de feu (qui était toujours le meilleur balai au monde)), Euan comme l'un des Poursuiveurs (et qui arrête de jouer cette année), Ginny comme autre Poursuiveuse (excellente !) et Annie McLona, une élève qui allait entrer en sixième année et qui était aussi une grande amie de Ginny, comme dernière Poursuiveuse. Et comme Batteurs, il y avait Colin Crivey et Dean Thomas (bon, lui aussi). L'équipe était assez bonne, il faut l'avouer.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il paraissait être obligé de jouer, aux deux derniers matchs ? demanda Hermione.

- Il était obligé de jouer ! répondit Harry. Sous l'air étonné de ses amis, il ajouta : je l'y avait obligé, car, la veille de l'avant-dernier match, il est venu me voir et m'avait dit : « je ne veux plus faire partie de l'équipe. »ça m'a abasourdit, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a dit : « Parce que je n'aime pas. » Je lui ai dit : « Tu ne veux plus jouer, mais veux-tu que Gryffondor gagne ? » Il m'a dit que oui, et je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait arrêter à la fin de la saison, car je n'avais pas assez de temps pour trouver un autre Poursuiveur. C'est vrai, le lendemain il y avait un match, et il y en avait un autre deux semaines plus tard. Faut pas exagérer ! Le lendemain, après le match, je suis aller parler au professeur McGonagall, et elle m'a approuvé, mais m'a dit qu'après les deux matchs, il devrait prendre une décision définitive et que s'il aurait désiré jouer à nouveau, je aurait du accepter. A la fin de la finale, il est venu, je voyais qu'il était heureux de la victoire de Gryffondor, mais il ne voulait pas continuer à jouer. Alors, il y a une place vacante dans l'équipe.

- OK, dit Hermione. Si j'aime la place de Poursuiveuse, je viendrais aux sélections et j'essaierais de gagner cette place vacante. On y va ? Je vais chercher Ginny, et vous Bill. Rendez-vous dans le jardin !

Ron et Harry descendirent l'escalier en courant et allèrent voir dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne. Ils allèrent voir dans le salon et virent Bill en train de lire et Mrs. Weasley en train de tricoter. Ils n'eurent aucunes peines à convaincre Bill, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà là, et discutait pour savoir ce que feraient les buts. Ils convinrent de métamorphoser les trois grands sapins qui se trouvaient à côté des mûriers en buts de Quidditch. Ce fut Harry qui s'en chargea, et il faut avouer que ce fut réussi. Ginny alla chercher les balais et revint chargée de quatre balais : celui de Ron (un Nimbus 2004 que Harry et Hermione lui avaient offert l'année passée à noël), Celui de Ginny (que Percy lui avait offert l'année passée. Car Percy s'était réconcilié avec sa famille, tout en gardant le poste d'assistant du ministre), et deux balai de la maison pour Hermione et Bill, qui n'en avait pas. Elle dit à Harry :

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ton balai, Harry. Il doit être resté dans ta valise.

Harry alla vite le chercher, puis redescendit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le jardin, il vit Bill qui métamorphosait un ballon de foot. Celui-ci devint un magnifique Souafle neuf. Puis Hermione transforma une balle de ping-pong en vif d'or. Bill se tourna vers lui.

-Nous avons décidé de ne pas jouer avec des cognards. Alors, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à tout le monde. Deux équipes, chacune avec deux Poursuiveurs et un attrapeur. OK ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, Mais nous ne somme que cinq. Alors on fait un tournus. Hermione, Ron et Bill contre Ginny et moi d'abord. Au bout d'un moment, On change !

- J'ai une meilleure idée, répliqua Bill. Je ne travaille pour l'ordre que les matin, et vos cours sont aussi le matin, Alors on se retrouve là chaque après-midi et on change les équipes chaque jours. OK ?

- OK ! répondirent-ils ensemble.

- D'accord ! approuva Bill. Alors, à deux heures ici tout les jours ! Ca vous va ? ( Tous répondirent oui par un mouvement de tête)Alors on commence. Ginny et Harry contre Hermione, Ron et moi. Au fait, dans l'équipe à deux, l'Attrapeur peut jouer en Poursuiveur, d'accord ? Sinon, c'est trop difficile !

- OK !approuva Ron. Dans notre équipe, c'est qui, l'Attrapeur ?

- Moi, je veux bien !répondit Bill. De toute façon, on peut changer de poste, d'un jour à l'autre, alors…

- OK ! Et dans votre équipe ?demanda Ron à Harry et Ginny.

- Que veut-tu faire, capitaine ? demanda Ginny, rieuse.

- Tu va voir ce qu'il va faire, le capitaine, répondit Harry, faisant mine de la frapper. Non, sérieusement, choisit.

- Je voudrais faire Poursuiveuse, pour la première fois, dans quelques jours, je changerais.

- Alors c'est Ginny la Poursuiveuse, et moi l'Attrapeur-Poursuiveur, dit Harry à Ron, Hermione et Bill. On y va ?

Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et Bill et Hermione lâchèrent les balles qu'ils tenaient dans leur main. Harry et Ginny réagirent immédiatement. Ginny alla saisir le souafle et Harry attraper le vif d'or. L'action avait duré environ trois secondes, et pendant ce tems, Bill avait suivit Harry sans le rattraper, Hermione était arrivée près du souafle la seconde après que Ginny l'eut attrapée, et Ron n'avait rien fait, habitué à rester sur place, en tant que gardien.

- Hermione ? appela Harry.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci.

- Tu ne t'es pas gourée dans ta métamorphose ?

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Hermione, un tantinet vexée.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que ton vif d'or va lentement, très lentement… en tout cas, par rapport à celui avec lequel on joue d'ordinaire, lui dit Harry, faussement sérieux

Comprenant que c'était une farce, Hermione chercha à se venger et tenta de lancer à Harry un sort de lévitation, avec sa baguette qui était dans la poche de son pull. Harry esquivait facilement, mais Hermione n'abandonnait pas et continuait à lui lancer des sorts. Pendant ce temps, Bill et Ginny se disputaient car celle-ci lui jurait que son souafle était trop lent. Comme Ginny avait toujours le dernier mot, il voulut en venir à l'attraper et lui « vola » après, l'entraînant dans un espèce de chat sur balai. Ginny, futée, passa entre Hermione et Harry, toujours occupé l'une à lancer des sorts, l'autre à les esquiver, et Bill passa entre eux au moment où Hermione lança un sort destiné à Harry. Hélas pour Bill, ce fut lui qui le reçu et qui lévita, son balai restant suspendu dans les airs. Hermione lui fit faire quelques culbutes, au rire général, et le fit se rassoire sur son balai. Ils continuèrent à s'amuser ainsi pendant tout l'après-midi, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Mrs Weasley les appela pour manger. Harry et Ginny n'avaient fait que de gagner et les autre leur disait en riant qu'ils les soupçonnaient d'avoir triché. Puis ils montèrent se coucher, car le Quidditch les avaient épuisés. Ron s'endormit tout de suite, mais Harry resta éveillé. Lorsqu'il fut sur que Ron dormait bien, il se leva, alla chercher une des deux souris qu'il avait capturées la veille. Elles était devenues un peu plus mince et manquaient de s'échapper à chaque instant, Harry immobilisa la souris grâce à « _Petrificus Totalus !_ », puis se concentra. Lorsqu'il le fut suffisamment, il dit : silencieusement en pointant sa baguette sur la sourit : « _Avada Kedavra ! _». Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte. La sourit cessa de vivre. Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'aimait pas le fait de devenir un assassin. Au prit d'immenses efforts, il alla chercher la deuxième souris et la tua de la même manière. Harry alla se coucher. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait bizarre. Il essuya ses larmes et s'endormis. La nuit ne fut pas de doux repos. Il rêva d'une ombre cruelle, et des cris de ses parents comme s'il était à la merci de Détraqueurs, et d'une lumière verte qui le réveilla. La mort de ses parents. Là, il pleura pour de bon, mais toujours silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Il eut la sensation de porter un fardeau trop lourd pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, en une année. Il réessaya de s'endormir. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait.

Les jours passèrent vite du premier après-midi de Quidditch à l'examen de transplanage de Harry. Ron et Hermione. Un jour sur deux, ils passaient leur matinée à essayer de transplaner plus ou moins correctement. Tonks leur avait inventé un petit jeu pour transplaner le plus rapidement possible. Ils faisaient des parties de cache-cache avec l'interdiction de marcher. Il devaient tous transplaner, ne serait-ce pour se déplacer de trente centimètres. Ca les aida bien et très vite, le gagnant était celui qui transplanait le plus vite. Les matin où ils n'avaient rien, Hermione entraînait Ron et Harry à faire leur devoirs de vacances, et lorsqu'il les eurent fini, ils faisait un tournoi d'échecs (que Ron gagnait tout le temps) ou de Monopoly (Hermione avait métamorphosé une boîte en carton en Monopoly, pour montrer à Ron un jeu Moldu. Celui-ci avait bien aimé.) Tous les après-midi, Ils allaient jouer au Quidditch avec Bill et Ginny. Quelques fois, Tonks aussi venait jouer. Harry découvrit très vite qu'il était nul en tant que Poursuiveur, et Hermione très douée. Le jour avant l'examen, Fred et Georges jouèrent avec eux une partie de Quidditch, Puis tout le monde mangea. Après, Ron, Harry et Hermione durent montrer à tout ceux qui était présent comment ils transplanaient, pour voir comment ils réagissaient lorsque des personnes les regardaient. Heureusement, Ils y arrivèrent sans encombres sous les compliment des personnes présentes. Puis Harry. Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre des deux garçons, en silence, Hermione leur dit bonsoir et continua à monter pour aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Lorsque la porte de la chambre de Harry et Ron fut fermée, Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui dit, d'une voix tremblante :

- J'ai le trac. Tu crois qu'on le réussira, cet examen ?

- Je pense qu'on mérite de le réussir, répondit Harry, d'une voix sûre de lui, alors qu'en réalité, lui aussi avait le trac, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Ron. On a beaucoup et bien travaillé. On y arrive bien, tout les trois. On le réussira.

Ces paroles soulagèrent Ron et le convainc de ne pas s'inquiéter. Harry et lui se changèrent et se lavèrent les dents, puis allèrent se coucher. Ron s'endormit immédiatement et rêva que l'on était le jour de l'examen et qu'il se couvrait de gloire en réussissant parfaitement son transplanage. Harry, lui, resta éveillé un long moment, entendit parler Ron dans son sommeil (Oui, je sais, mais c'est inné, chez moi, le transplanage,…etc.), ri silencieusement, puis finit par s'endormir, en redoutant et en attendant à la fois la journée du lendemain.

_A suivre…_

Alors… comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Dans le prochain, Harry passera son examen avec ses amis (« passera » et pas « réussira » ou « loupera ». Pour le savoir, vous devrez lire le prochain chapitre !). Les trois amis et Ginny recevront leurs lettres de Poudlard et Harry recevra de tristes nouvelles... En attendant, envoyez-moi des tonnes de reviews.

**LES REVIEWS AU POUVOIR !**


	5. réponse aux reviews

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Réponse aux reviews

andadrielle : Je te remercie pour tes reviews, elles me font chaud au

cœur. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes. Mais si il

y a quelque chose avec quoi tu n'es pas d'accord, dis-le

moi ! Encore merci !!!Bisous !

Tatiana Black : Un immense merci pour tes reviews, elle me font

énormément plaisir ! A bientôt !

DarkServilus : Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux que tu aime et que tu

m'envoie des reviews, ça me récompense et

m'encourage à écrire la suite !

coweti : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. J'ai pensé à Hermione

en loutre, car c'est cette forme que prend son Patronus ! Et

pour la mauvaise nouvelle que recevra Harry, j'ai le plaisir

de t'annoncer que tu devra attendre le prochain chapitre

pour le sanoir !

J'espère que ça t'a plus ! Bisous !

Arathorn : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Ca m'a fait comprendre

que tu as lu mon histoire et c'est bien de savoir que

quelqu'un l'a lue, et aimée ! Re-merci !!!

Zizany : Merci pour ta reviews. Tu m'as donné des conseils, et j'en ai

suivit un. Pour le titre, je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas.

Mais c'est l'histoire qui compte, non ? Moi, en ce qui me

concerne, j'aime bien… et c'est pour ça que je l'ait choisit !

Bon… enfin… je suis contente que tu aimes, malgré tout !

Tusaitqui : Merci beaucoup ! Au départ, je me suis demandé qui était-

ce, j'avait oublié, mais en voyant : Vive Castor, je me suis

rappel ! Qui d'autre pourrai connaître mon surnom !


	6. 5 Examen, fête et mauvaise nouvelle

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

_Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R, excepté quelques-uns._

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je vous remercie infiniment pour vous reviews. Merci, merci, merci,…

…( ' ; ' )… Cinquième partie …( ' ; ' )…

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

5. Examen, fête et mauvaise nouvelle

- Harry ! Harry !

Ron, qui avait réussi à se lever sans qu'Hermione démolisse la porte, secouait énergiquement Harry pour le réveiller. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Ron lui dit :

- Bon anniversaire, Harry ! J'espère que ça va te porter chance, d'avoir l'examen le jour de ton anniversaire !

- Merci, Ron. Je l'espère aussi ! Bon, descendons, sinon Hermione va arriver !

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils constatèrent avec étonnement qu'Hermione n'était pas là. Ils étaient seuls dans la cuisine. Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu crois qu'Hermione est encore au lit ? C'est le jour de l'examen, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle ne soit pas l !

Avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione entra en courant dans la cuisine.

- Ah, vous êtes enfin debout, vous deux ! Ca fait une heure que je suis levée, j'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner et je me suis entraînée pendant une demi heure ! Vous pourriez faire un effort ! Au fait : bon anniversaire, Harry ! Nous te donnerons tes cadeaux dès qu'on reviendra avec notre permis de transplanage !

Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Je me disais bien que ça aurait été impossible qu'elle ne soit pas encore debout ! Et il ajouta, en se tournant vers Hermione : Tu ne saurait pas où et quand se déroulera l'examen ?

- Oui, je le sais. On va aller dans le bois à la bordure duquel on avait campé, il y a trois ans, pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. On devra partir de là mais je ne sais pas où on devra transplaner. Et on a rendez-vous dans une heure.

- Quoi ?!? Une heure ! Mais on n'y arrivera jamais, c'est trop loin ! s'exclama Harry.

- Bien sur que oui !répondit Hermione. Fred et Georges vont venir, Tonks, Remus et Mrs Weasley aussi. Donc ils vont nous y amener en transplanant ! Allez, prenez votre petit déjeuner, je reste avec vous. Mais vous vous dépêchez, pour que vous puissiez aller vous entraîner !

- Et Ginny ?

- Elle reste ici. Elle était déçue, mais sa mère le lui a dit. En rentrant, on essayera de lui remonter le moral. Et puis, Bill reste ici, aussi.

Harry et Ron mangèrent en silence et rapidement. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry demanda :

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans le jardin, tout le monde nous attend.

Sur ce, Harry, Ron et Hermione disparurent immédiatement, … pour réapparaître à côté de Fred, Georges, Tonks, Remus et Mrs. Weasley.

- Tiens, tiens… les taquina Fred. Les deux frères marmottes sont debout ? Ouah…

- Bon anniversaire Harry, lui souhaita Remus.

- Quoi ! dit Georges, mimant la surprise. C'est ton anniversaire, Harry ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire, quand même !

- Arrêtez, vous deux, leur ordonna Mrs. Weasley. Bon anniversaire, Harry, mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- Oui, Bon anniversaire, Lui dit Tonks.

- _Joyeux anniversaire,_

_ Joyeux anniversaire,_

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Harry,_

_ Joyeux anniversaire_, chantèrent Fred et Georges.

On fait la fête ? ajoutèrent-ils.

- En revenant de l'examen. Allons-y, dit Mrs. Weasley.

- Mais on a encore dix minutes, Molly, fit remarquer Remus.

- Oui, mais il vaut mieux être en avance.

- D'accord… Alors, comment fait-on, pour le voyage ? demanda Remus.

- Tout simplement, intervint Tonks. Harry avec toi, Remus, Ron avec Fred ou Georges et Hermione avec moi, ça vous va ?

- Très bien ! approuva Mrs. Weasley. J'y vais.

Dans une petite détonation, elle disparut. Fred et Georges saisirent chacun un bras de Ron et disparurent de la même manière. Tonks prit la main d'Hermione et Remus celle d'Harry. Et soudain, il n'y eut plus personne dans le jardin.

Ils réapparurent tous dans un petit endroit, entouré d'arbres. Il faisait chaud, malgré les arbres qui atténuaient la chaleur. Une dame entre deux ages les attendait. Elle était vêtue d'une rode de sorcière bleu ciel et portait un chapeau de la même couleur. Elle tenait à la main une baguette magique et avait à son épaule un sac à main en fourrure. Elle s'avança et leur dit :

- Bonjour. Je me nome Arthancia Ernikalh. Avec mon collègue qui se trouve à l'endroit où ceux qui passent l'examen devront transplaner, nous allons vous juger et vous remettre votre permis, si vous y arrivez. Bien. Trèves de bavardages, que ceux qui passent l'examen viennent vers moi. Les autres peuvent attendre à l'arrivée qui se trouve devant la maison des Weasley.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent et tous les autres, à l'exception de Remus, transplanèrent, certainement à l'arrivée. Arthancia Ernikalh ne dit rien à ce sujet et sortit une carte de sa poche. Elle la déplia et leur dit, en leur montrant ce qu'elle disait :

- Voilà, nous sommes ici. La maison des Weasley se trouve là. Vous devrez transplaner en moins d'une seconde et réapparaître devant la porte principale du Terrier. C'est ainsi que se nomme la maison, mais je crois savoir que vous le saviez déjà. Bon, qui commence ?

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, hésitants. Ils avaient tous le trac, et tous redoutaient de devoir passer en premier. Harry leurs dit :

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire : J'y vais en premier, mais dès que j'ai transplané, je demande si je peux revenir, et j'aurai le droit, et je vient pour encourager le prochain. D'accord ?

- D'accord, lui dit la voix tremblante d'Hermione. Bonne chance.

- Oui, bonne chance !l'encouragea Ron. A tout à l'heure.

Harry s'avança en disant :

- J'y vais.

- Tu es courageux, lui dit Arthancia. Bien. Dès que je dirait : « go ! » tu transplanera le plus vite possible. Prêt ? Alors : trois, deux, un, GO !

Et Harry disparut. A l'arrivée, il apparut exactement à l'endroit où il fallait. Tout le monde voulut le féliciter, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il courut vers l'employé du ministère, qui lui dit :

- Bravo ! Tu as réussi.

- Merci. Est-ce que je peux retourner là-bas, pour encourager mes amis ?

- Oui, vas-y !

Sous le regard ébahi de Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Fred et Georges, il disparu de nouveau.

Il arriva au point de départ alors qu'Hermione s'avançait vers Arthancia. En entendant la détonation qui accompagne un transplanage, Hermione se retourna et vit Harry qui lui dit :

- Allez Hermione ! Tu peux y arriver !

- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Moi je l'ai réussi ! Alors fais comme moi !

- Bravo, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon… j'y vais.

Hermione respira un grand coup, puis s'avança, déterminée. Arthancia Ernikalh lui dit la même chose que pour Harry, à quelques mots près. Lorsqu'elle dit : « GO ! », Hermione disparu immédiatement. Environ vingt secondes plus tard, elle réapparut, et elle alla féliciter Harry, qui la félicita aussi, car elle avait évidemment réussi. Ron les interrompis en leur disant :

- Je suis très content pour vous, mais vous ne pourriez pas vous féliciter lorsque je serais partit ?

- Excuse-nous, Ron, lui dit Hermione. C'est vrai que tu as raison. Alors va vite réussir ce permis, toi aussi et on pourra aller fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry bien tranquillement.

- Ben… ce n'est pas pour te contredire, Hermione, mais il y a Fred et Georges avec nous, alors ce sera tout sauf tranquille, lui dit Harry.

- Oui, mais ça revient au même, Ron réussira son permis ! Vas-y Ron, tu y arriveras ! encouragea Hermione.

- Oui, tu y arrivait bien aux entraînements, alors, pourquoi tu ne pourrait pas le refaire ? Allez !dit Harry.

Ron s'avança en les remerciant pour leur confiance en lui d'un sourire. Arthancia lui fit le même discours que pour Harry et Hermione, et lorsqu'elle cria : « GO ! » il disparut. Ron réapparut, au même endroit que Harry et Hermione avant lui, suivi de ses amis et de Remus. Fred, Georges, Tonks et Mrs. Weasley arrivèrent en courant. Ils se joignirent à Remus pour les féliciter. Puis Arthancia dit, en haussant la voix pour se faire écouter :

- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vais procéder à la remise du diplôme et à l'inscription sur les listes à ma rentrée au ministère, dit-elle lorsque tout le monde se fut tu. Miss Hermione Granger ! Venez, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione s'avança pendant qu'Arthancia métamorphosait un bout de bois qui traînait par terre en une table. Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin et un stylo et demanda à Hermione de signer son diplôme. Puis elle demanda à Hermione de remplir un formulaire (nom ; prénom ; adresse ; etc.…). Puis Arthancia appela Harry, et lui fit faire la même chose qu'Hermione. Ron fut appelé après lui et fit de même. Le diplôme d'Hermione se présentait ainsi :

_Diplôme de transplanage_

_Décerné : Hermione Granger_

_Par l'accord du ministère et du ministre de la magie._

_Signature du ministre de la magie : __C. Fudge_

_Signature de la personne concernée : __Hermione Granger___

Après les avoir tous trois félicités, Arthancia et son collègue leur dire au revoir et s'en allèrent en transplanant. Puis Mrs. Weasley dit :

- Et si on rentrait ? On pourrait fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry.

- Ouais ! Une fête ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux alors que Harry rougissait.

- Rendez vous dans le salon !dit Ron.

Une demi seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne devant le Terrier. L'endroit était redevenu calme, ce qui n'était pas le cas du salon de Square Grimaud ! Ginny et Bill l'avait décoré avec des ballons et des banderoles _Happy Birthday_. Harry découvrit alors qu'ils étaient restés là pour « préparer »la cuisine et que tous étaient dans le secret, sauf lui (logique !). Il y avait une montagne de cadeaux sur la table basse qui n'attendaient que d'être ouverts. Pressé par ses amis, Harry les ouvrit. Il trouva de la part d'Hermione un livre sur les sortilèges de défense et s'étonna discrètement car ce livre traitait des sorts les plus faciles. Il eut cependant la bonne idée de ne rien dire. Il reçu de la part de Ron un vif d'or (un vrai !) et de Remus un nécessaire à écrire un peu étrange. Il contenait un parchemin sur lequel on pouvait écrire, mais que seul la personne à qui le message était adressé pouvait le lire. Il y avait aussi une bouteille d'encre bleue marine avec une photo qui bougeait dessus. La photo représentait Sirius, et pouvait s'effacer dès que Harry taperait dessus avec se baguette. L'image reviendrait de la même manière. Tonks lui avait offert un bol qui pouvait se remplir de mûres, de framboises et de fraises à volonté. Fred et Georges lui ont offert une boite à Flemme et quelques baguettes farceuses. Ginny un livre sur le Quidditch sur lequel elle avait marqu : « appartient au capitaine Potter ». Bill lui avait acheté une boite de bonbons. Quand à Mrs. Weasley, elle lui avait fait plein de petits pâtés. Tout le monde s'était beaucoup amusé, mais l'heure avait beaucoup avancé et il fallu tout ranger et aller manger. Harry alla porter ses cadeaux dans sa chambre, redescendit dans la cuisine, se servit et alla s'asseoir en face de Ron et Hermione. Ses amis s'étaient installés comme d'ordinaire dans le coin de la table, le plus éloigné des autres personnes. Hermione dit à Harry, silencieusement :

- Tu sais, Harry, en vérité, j'ai changé le titre du livre que je t'ai offert. En vérité, il parle de sortilèges compliqués. Mais je te conseille de ne pas le changer, comme ça, si quelqu'un le voit, il n'aura pas de doutes !

- Ah…, dit Harry. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, dans ton cadeau. J'espère que tu me crois quand même capable de pratiquer un sortilège de désarmement !

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Lui répondit Hermione, en riant.

-Ah oui ? demanda Ron, taquin.

Harry se prêta au jeu et fit mine de le frapper. Tout en souriant, ils finirent de manger en silence. Quelques instants après, Mrs. Weasley demanda si tout le monde avait fini de manger. Etant donné que oui, elle mis toutes les assiettes dans le lavabo grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. Elle voulut sortir un dessert quand tout d'un coup, Dumbledore apparut au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde attendait des explications, mais le directeur de Poudlard ne les donna pas. Il dit simplement :

- Je demande une réunion immédiate de l'Ordre avec tous les membres présents!

Il avait l'air soucieux, et venant d'un aussi grand sorcier, cela inquiétait. Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Harry se levèrent et allèrent partir lorsque Dumbledore rappela ce dernier :

- Non, pas toi, Harry.

- Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait rester, nous aussi ? s'indigna Ron. Si Harry le peut, pourquoi pas nous ?

- Harry doit rester parce qu'il est entièrement et directement concerné, répondit Dumbledore. Si il décide de vous le dire après, il pourra le faire.

Hermione dit « à tout à l'heure » à Harry, et monta, suivie de deux Weasley bougonnants.

Harry craignait un peu ce qu'il allait entendre. Il était assis entre Remus et Tonks, en face de Dumbledore. Autour de la table, il y avait : Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Tonks, Harry, Remus, Fred, Georges et Dumbledore. Ce dernier prit la parole :

-Voldemort a commencé le combat qu'indique la prophétie. Il a réduit en ruine la maison des Dursley.

- Sont-ils blessés ?demanda Remus.

- Non, répondit Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient pas là lorsque ça c'est passé. Mais lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, la Marque flottait en l'air. Ça signifie qu'il veut en finir avec cette prophétie. Il veut l'accomplir. Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Puis ce que Voldemort veut en finir avec la prophétie, tu es en danger. Il ne faudra jamais aller dehors sans en avertir un membre de l'Ordre. Tu iras chercher tes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour où il y aura des personnes pour t'accompagner. Vous irez à la gare en transplanant, accompagnés. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles à Prè-au-Lard, cette année. Et il faudra vraiment que tu ne sortes pas de Poudlard. D'accord ? (Harry acquieça). Bien. Tu peux y aller.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et raconta ce qu'il venait d'apprendre à Ron, à Hermione et à Ginny qui l'attendait. Alors qu'il venait de finir son explication, un hibou Grand Duc entra. Il amenait quatre lettres de Poudlard. Chacun pris sa lettre et la lu. La liste de fournitures pour Harry, Ron et Hermione était longue :

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 7_

_Manuel de métamorphose, fort_

_Sortilèges de défense, niveau compliqué_

_Animaux magiques_

_Potions compliquées_

_Etc…_

Et la liste était grande, il y avait une quinzaine de livres. Il y avait aussi des ingrédients pour les potions :

_Truffes séchées_

_Racines d'orties cueillies à la pleine lune_

_Etc…_

Ca aussi, il y en avait beaucoup.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers levèrent les yeux de leurs lettres et se regardèrent.

- On achètera tout ça quand on ira au Chemin de Traverse. En attendant, on fait une partie de Quidditch à deux contre deux ? demanda Harry.

- Ouiiii ! crièrent-ils, enthousiastes.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers. Harry avait oublié la prophétie, les Dursley… Il était heureux.

_A suivre…_

Ca vous a plus ? Mais ne croyiez pas que parce que Harry est heureux pendant un instant l'histoire est finie ! Il vous faudra revenir lire la suite ! En attendant :

REVIEWS ; PLEASE !


	7. 6 Chemin de Traverse

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre: Harry potter

Titre: Harry Potter; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hello ! Je suis désolée, mais ce chapitre a été posté plus tard que les précédant. Ne m'en voulez pas ! Bon… j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews (RAR) :

**coweti :** Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils. Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Mais je vais un peu ralentir l'allure, l'école ayant repris ! C'est cool, que tu fasses du Grec ! L'année prochaine, j'entre au gymnase, et je veux continuer cette branche super géniale ! Re-merci !!!

**Alba Pavlova**: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup ! Le voilà, ton chapitre ! Tu m'as tellement cassé les pieds à l'école, avec ça, que je te l'ai mis ! A part ça, mici, mici, mici, mici…. Bisous kissous !

…( ' ; ' )… 6ème partie …( ' ; ' )…

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

6. Chemin de Traverse

Couché sur son lit, Harry allait de pensées en pensée. Il irait demain au Chemin de Traverse et allait retourner la semaine prochaine à Poudlard. Bien qu'il attendait impatiemment de retourner à son école, le Chemin de Traverse lui paraissait moins accueillant. Il venait d'avoir une conversation avec Mrs et Mr Weasley (Ce dernier venait de rentrer de Roumanie. Il était allé voir Charlie, et personne n'avait pu l'accompagner, par manque d'argent.). Le père de Ron l'avait avertit qu'il serait bien accompagné, le lendemain, et qu'il ne devrait pas s'éloigner, la « menace Voldemort » étant trop forte. Dès la fin de cet entretien, il avait couru avertir Ron et Hermione de cette catastrophe. En effet, il aurait fallut qu'ils soient seuls pour acheter des ingrédients pour la potion d'animagus, dont Hermione avait trouvé la recette (et ce ne fut pas chose aisée !). Les trois amis avaient convenu que Harry irait chercher ses livres et ceux de Ron et d'Hermione, pendant que ces derniers s'éclipseraient pour acheter les ingrédients demandés et ceux pour l' « extra scolaire » en mélangeant les deux listes pour ne pas attirer l'attention. L'idée (venant d'Hermione) leur avait parue très bien et Harry fut soulagé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est content d'avoir une « escorte » ! Il passa un petit moment plongé dans ses pensées, mais il fini par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il s'habilla, puis descendit en courant et failli renverser Ginny. Il s'excusa rapidement, puis continua sa course. Dans la cuisine, il y avait Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Bill et Maugrey. Remus était parti le jour précédant. Ron et Hermione avaient fini de manger leur petit déjeuner, assis dans le coin habituel, et parlaient, sans se disputer, pour une fois ! Et, chose inouïe, c'était Ron qui parlait le plus ! Harry se dit que le sujet de conversation était sûrement le Quidditch. Il s'avança dans le dos d'Hermione, et eut la confirmation de ses pensées.

- … attaque en faucon est une attaque de Poursuiveurs, la feinte de Wronski est une feinte de L'attrapeur, et le Plumpton Pass est également un mouvement de…

- L'attrapeur, compléta Harry.

Les deux autres sursautèrent, ne l'ayant ni vu, ni entendu approcher. Harry s'assit en riant, puis taquina Hermione :

- Alors, tu essayes le Quidditch, tu entres dans l'équipe et tu essayes d'apprendre tous les mouvements des joueurs ? Chapeau !

- Ben… euh…, bégaya Hermione. C'est le seul sujet que j'aie trouvé pour avoir une conversation avec Ron, et puis… Comme il s'y connaît…, se défendit-elle.

- Ah... On va au chemin de Traverse à quelle heure ? demanda Harry.

- Dès que tu auras mangé, répondit Ron. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu ailles te servir !

- Je n'ai pas faim, ce matin. Bon, puisque vous avez fini, on y va ? Je crois que les membres de l'Ordre ont fini, maintenant.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent en acquiescant. Les membres de l'Ordre en firent autant, Et ils s'avancèrent vers la cheminée. Ginny non plus ne voulait rien manger, et, par conséquent, elle venait elle aussi.

- Alors, dit Mr. Weasley. Tonks d'abord, puis Maugrey, puis Harry, Bill, et après c'est égal. D'accord ?

- Bien ! dit Tonks en s'avançant. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'avança dans le feu. Chemin de Traverse ! Dit-elle en articulant bien.

Et elle disparut. Maugrey fit de même. A son tour, Harry avança, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et réussi à dire fort et en articulant bien : « Chemin de Traverse ! ». Lorsqu'il arriva, il se trouva dans le Chaudron Baveur, couvert de suie, qu'il se mit à épousseter, après, bien entendus, s'être déplacer de devant la cheminée. Puis il alla vers Tonks et Maugrey, qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsque tout le monde fut là, ils distribuèrent les rôles. Ginny irait avec Mrs. Et Mr. Weasley chercher ses affairent, Hermione, Ron et Harry iraient avec Bill, Tonks et Maugrey chercher leurs propres affaires. Lorsque la première équipe fut partie, Harry dit, innocemment :

- Ron, Hermione… ?Est-ce que vous seriez d'accord d'aller chercher nos ingrédients de potions, et on se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott, où j'aurais acheté nos livres ?

- Euh…, dit Hermione (tout cela était prévu d'avance !). On peut ? demanda-t-elle à Tonks.

- Oui, mais Harry reste avec nous.

- Bien, merci ! dit Ron.

Ils se donnèrent rapidement l'argent dont ils avaient besoin, puis les deux amis partirent. Harry se tourna vers « son escorte » et demanda :

- On va chez Fleury et Bott ?

- Oui, allons-y, dit Bill.

Pendant le trajet, Bill parlait avec Harry et Tonks, tandis que Maugrey regardait les environs, soupçonneux. Ils arrivèrent et Harry acheta les livres. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent, mais quand ils furent arrivés à mi-chemin de la porte, ils entendirent des cris. Ils sortirent, intrigués, en semant leur escorte. Mais Hermione s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette.

- Que fait-tu ? lui demanda Ron.

- Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ces cris ne sont pas joyeux, répondit-elle, anxieuse.

Harry tendit l'oreille. C'est à cet instant que Maugrey et Tonks les rejoignirent. Bill allait aller devant le magasin pour voir qui était là, mais Maugrey le retint.

- Ne fais rien, et va cacher Harry et ses amis. Ce sont dix partisans de Voldemort, et pas les plus faibles !

Maugrey et Tonks allèrent au-devant du magasin, alors que Bill emmenait Harry, Ron et Hermione vers la cheminée, dans une petite pièce, à côté, dans laquelle il n'y avait personne. Il ferma à clés la porte de cette chambre à part (mais avec un autre sortilège que « _Alohomora » _!), où, se dit Harry, ils n'avaient sûrement pas le droit d'entrer. Puis il se tourna vers le trio et dit :

-Dépêchez-vous ! Alors, Hermione en premier, ne proteste pas, ce n'est pas un cadeau, puis Harry, ensuite Ron. Dépêchez !

Il poussa Hermione dans la cheminée, lui tendit un petit pot qui était dessus, et la jeune sorcière disparut après avoir dit haut et fort l'endroit dans lequel elle voulait se rendre. Harry fit de même et Ron aussi. A cet instant, il ne resta que Bill dans la pièce. Alors que quelqu'un essayait d'ouvrir la porte et commençait à prononcer la formule pour la forcer, Bill disparut par la poudre de cheminette. Lorsque le Mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange entra, il n'y avait personne. Elle sourit en voyant un peu de poudre qui traînait par terre. Potter et ses amis étaient vraiment nuls. Elle pourrait sans peine savoir où ils s'étaient rendu. Elle leva sa baguette qui était restée dans sa main, ferma les yeux, et murmura un mot magique qui devait être compliqué à prononcer, vu la façon dont elle crispait le visage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle avait une expression de triomphe sur le visage. Mais celle-ci se transforma en vision d'horreur lorsqu'elle constata que ça n'avait rien donné. Elle bouillit de rage, puis sortit de la pièce, en infligent un puissant sortilège Doloris à un sorcier courageux qui avait voulut la défier. Comme elle devait partir, elle le laissa tomber avant qu'il ne soit gaga. Mais le sorcier en question s'effondra sur le sol.

Lorsque Harry était arrivé dans la cuisine de Square Grimaud, Hermione s'était précipitée sur lui pour lui demander s'il savait pourquoi les Mangemort étaient apparut, comme par hasard le jour où il étaient au Chemin de Traverse. Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, Ron arriva. Quinze secondes plus tard, Bill sortit de la cheminée, se retourna et lui lança un sort que même Hermione ne connaissait pas. Puis il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'affala sur une chaise.

- Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas pu transplaner, pour venir ? demanda Hermione. Et que faisaient ces Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Personne n'est blessé ? Et…

- Hermione, calme l'allure, veut-tu ? Les Mangemorts étaient là pour amener Harry vers Voldemort, afin que celui-ci le tue, ça, c'est une certitude. Et nous ne pouvions pas transplaner, car il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Square Grimaud.

- Et utiliser un Portoloin ? demanda Ron.

- On ne peut pas le faire non plus, répondit Bill.

- Mais je suis arrivé ici de cette façon, moi, au début des vacances ! remarqua Harry.

- Oui, mais c'était compliqué. Je vais vous expliquer. La maison est protégée grâce de nombreux sorts, certains très puissants. En plus d'un sort d'invisibilité, il y a un sort pour empêcher de venir à l'intérieur de la maison sans un mot de Dumbledore. On ne peut donc, entre autre, ni transplaner, ni y arriver grâce à un Portoloin. Mais pour ta venue, Harry, nous avons tout modifié, annuler un sortilège, en modifier un autre, etc.… L'arrivée par la cheminée est interdite aussi, censurée grâce à un très puissant enchantement. Mais cet après-midi, nous avons débloqués ce sort, pour pouvoir nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai mis toute mon énergie pour reformer ce sortilège, bien qu'il soit actif très peu de temps, il était réussi, puisque personne n'a réussi à nous suivre…

- Mais pas non plus Tonks et Maugrey ! ET Mrs. et Mr. Weasley ? As-tu pensé à eux ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Bien sur, mais je ne pouvait pas faire autrement que ce que j'ai fait ! Je devais protéger Harry ! C'était mes instructions, même si j'aurai préféré sauver Ginny, car Harry a prouvé qu'il arrivait à se débrouiller tout seul ! Ce dit sans te vexer, Harry, ajouta Bill en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je comprend, le rassura celui-ci. Moi aussi je me serais occupé de ma famille… si j'en avait une…

Cette réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce, personne ne sachant que dire. Harry brisa le silence qui c'était inséré depuis qu'il avait involontairement laissé échapper :

- et si on préparait le dîner ? On fera plaisir à votre mère, elle n'aura pas besoins de cuisiner, comme ça !

Tous furent d'accord, mais on pouvait remarquer un peu moins d'enthousiasme chez bill et Ron qui ne savaient pas préparer à manger. Hermione remarqua leur embarra :

- On fait des équipes de deux, d'accord ? Alors, Ron avec moi et Harry et Bill. Harry et Bill feront le dessert et Ron et moi le plat principal. Mais puisque vous faîtes moi, vous mettrez les couverts !

Harry remarqua le ton d'Hermione, qui signifiait clairement que la discussion était claire. Il partit en direction de l'armoire où étaient rangés les couverts et fit signe à Bill de le suivre. Ils mirent la table en silence, puis allèrent dans la pièce d'à côté, où se trouvait une petite table et un énorme frigo. Il y avait aussi une pile de vieux livres de cuisine, qui appartenaient sans doutes à Mrs. Weasley.

- Prenons un livre sur les pâtisseries et feuilletons-le, on va bien trouver quelque chose de bon à faire, dit Harry.

Il les regardèrent en disant de temps en temps : »ça, ça a l'air bien… » ou bien : « miam… », puis ils se décidèrent pour un cake chocolat et noix de coco. Harry fit venir les ingrédients avec sa baguette, et Bill les ustensiles. Alors qu'ils en étaient à faire cuire le cake, Bill demanda :

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que Ron et Hermione iraient très bien ensemble ?

- Oh oui ! répondit Harry. J'avais même pensé les pousser l'un vers l'autre !

- C'est sur qu'ils en auront besoins ! Ils n'oseront pas s'avouer leur amour.

- Je sui d'accord ! Et …

Mais Harry ne fini pas sa phrase, car Hermione et Ron venaient d'entrer.

- On a fini, dit Hermione.

- Mais personne n'est encore arrivé, soupira Ron. Ce serait dommage d'avoir fait tout cela pour rien !

Hermione lui donna une bourrasque amicale. Bill et Harry se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire. A ce moment, une portes s'ouvrit, et une voix appela :

- Bill ? Ron ?

Ces deux là se précipitèrent, ayant reconnu la voix de leur mère. Harry et Hermione les suivirent avec autan d'entrain. Il étaient tous là, et n'avaient pas l'air blessés mis à part Tonks qui avait un bandage autour de la tête. Hermione alla directement vers elle.

-Tu n'est pas blessée ?demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Non, ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! répondit la « blessée ». Et toi ? vous avez réussi à vous enfuir facilement ?

- Oui, assez. On a utilisé la Poudre de Cheminette.

Alors que la discussion se prolongeait, Harry parlait avec Maugrey, Ron avec sa mère et son père, et Ginny avec Bill :

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Bill.

- Ben… Quand on est sortit de Fleury et Bott, on est partit en direction du magasin où l'on achète des ingrédients à Potion. En nous y rendant, on a croisé Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne nous ont pas vus. Ils étaient en grande conversation. Puis on a encore avancer, et là, on a entendu des cris et on a vu un dizaine de Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers Fleury et Bott. Là, Papa a murmuré : « non… ils l'ont trouvé… » Et il nous a entraîner, Maman et moi. Dès qu'ils sont passés, Papa les as suivit, Maman a suivit Papa, et moi je les ait suivit… D'ailleurs, je me suis faite grondée, après.

Les discussions ont continuées, pendant dix minutes, puis Ron a hurlé, les mains en porte-voix :

- A TABLE !!!

- Mais oui, mais il faut me laisser le temps de faire à manger, dit Mrs. Weasley.

- Il n'y a pas besoins, Mrs. Weasley, nous avons fait le dîner, dit Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup, les enfants, les remercia la mère de Ron avec une profonde sincérité.

Tout le monde passa à table, et tous furent d'accord pour dire que le repas était excellent, tout comme le dessert. Après le dîner, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione firent des parties de «Pictionnary », jeu qu'Hermione leur avait appris. Les équipes furent : Ron et Hermione, et Harry et Ginny. Ils arrivèrent ex aequo et allèrent manger. Ce repas fut lui aussi très bon, malgré que ce soit Mrs. Weasley qui l'eut fait. Après un Monopoly, Le trio de futurs animagus alla se coucher. Les jours suivant ressemblait à ceux d'avant l'attaque, à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Tonks n'avait plus son bandage et tout allait pour le mieux. La veille de leur retour à Poudlard, les quatre collégiens firent leurs bagages joyeusement. Puis ils descendirent manger, firent un jeu, et allèrent dormir. Il leur fallait des forces, pour supporter Malefoy et ses Serpentard fidels, dans le train ! Alors qu'il cherchait le sommeil, Ron pris un bonne résolution, qu'il dirait à Harry le lendemain. Avant la fin de l'année, il avouerait son amour à Hermione…

_A suivre…_

_Ce chapitre était peut-être un peu plus cour que les précédant, j'en suis navrée ! Mais si vous avez aimé, _

_Un petit review ne serait pas de refus !!!_

(Même les critiques, les insultes les menaces, etc.… sont acceptées !)


	8. 7 Poudlard

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre: Harry Potter

Titre: Harry Potter; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

Petit mot de l'auteur : Hello ! Ben tout d'abord, micii aux reviews que j'ai reçues ! Et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! ( Si vous le trouvez moins bien que d'ab, dites-le à Anna Pavlova, alias Morgane, qui est dans ma classe et qui me presse pour que j'écrive un nouveau chapitre, alors que je vient de poster celui d'avant ! Non mais y a des folles dans ce monde (Au moins, coweti ne râle que lorsque je lis ses reviews, ce qui fait moins souvent qu'à chaque fois que je vois Morgane !!!)). Petit indice, si vous connaissez… les premières année sont des gens connus… petit concours… reconnaissez-vous ces gens ? Bon, SVP, écrivez des reviews et mettez-y ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris ! Bisouxxx…

**RAR :**

**Coweti :** Merci, merci, merci mille fois pour tes reviews (et tout le contraire pour le stresse que tu m'impose avec tes : « mets vite la suite ! » ! lol, tu sais bien que je ne m'en lasserai jamais! Ils me prouvent que tu aimes ce que j'écrit (j'ai raison… ?)) Bon, je vais t'embêter moi aussi (pour ne pas dire un autre mot d'un vocabulaire… euh… différent), mets vite la suite ! Mets vite la suite ! (Là, tu te demandes de quelle fics, et moi je répond : Les deux !!!)

Merci beaucoup d'accepter mon idée des mails, mais faut quand même attendre un petit moment !

Gros Zibouxxx…

Phany

**Anna Pavlova : **Oh… Excuse-moi! Sur ton message (SMS), j'avais lu ALBA… et pas ANNA… ! Mais bon, je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas, puisque j'ai mis la suite de cette fic ! Mais à l'avenir, laisse-moi souffler ! Et n'oublie pas que je ne suis pas Coweti, moi, et que je n'écris pas à la vitesse de la lumière !!!

Kiss…

Phany

**Flore : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Dis-moi… je suppose que tu es une amie de coweti, je me trompe ? Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bisouxxx

Phany

…(-) septième partie (-)…

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

7. Poudlard

Ron se leva tôt. Il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était réveillé une heure à l'avance. Aujourd'hui, ses amis et lui allaient retourner à Poudlard. Ils étaient allés chercher les fournitures qui leur manquaient sur le Chemin de Traverse le jour précédent. Il n'y avait rien eu de fâcheux, mis à part le fait qu'après qu'ils aient acheté des farces et attrapes à Fred et Georges, Harry avait sans le faire exprès, laisser tomber sa boite de « feux d'artifices », et qu'une étincelle avait réussi à s'enfuir, malgré que Harry aie refermer la boite très vite, grâce à un merveilleux réflexe. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit, et il alla réveiller Harry, qui dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Alors que ce dernier ouvrait les yeux, Ron lui dit :

- Debout !

Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda l'heure. Il était huit heures.

- Ron… mais tu est fou ! On peut dormir encore une heure ! Rendormons-nous.

- Mais réfléchis, lui dit Ron en souriant. Il est huit heures, tu es d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Et personne n'est debout, OK ?

. Ben… je ne pense pas… A mon avis, même Hermione n'est pas debout, al… quoi ?!

Harry s'était arrêté au milieu de sa parole, car Ron hochait la tête. Il le regarda sans comprendre. Puis soudain, ce fut l'illumination.

- Tu veux qu'on aille la réveiller ?

- Oui, lui dit Ron avec entrain. Qui est-ce qui nous a réveillé tout l'été ? C'est un signe ! On va se rendre sans bruit dans sa chambre et lui lancer le sortilège : « _Petrivicus Totalus _! ». Elle va se réveiller en sursaut, et là on va se marrer. Tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione, qui a les meilleures notes de la classe, prise au piège par des moins bons élèves qu'elle, ce sera drôle ?

- Je suis d'accord que ce sera marrant, mais elle va croire que tu ne l'aimes plus…dit Harry, mystérieux.

Ron lui avait avoué qu'il aimait Hermione, et Harry espérait qu'il trouverait le courage de le lui avouer.

- Arrête de m'embêter ! Et répond-moi, ordonna Ron

- Oui, d'accord, mais as-tu fini tes bagages ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sur, Hermione 2 ! Si tu continues, je vais être obligé de te lancer un sort à toi aussi ! Non, sans rire, Hermione et ma mère m'ont tellement pressé que j'ai été obligé de les faire ! Raison de plus pour lui infliger une belle peur !

- D'accord, tu m'as convaincu ! lui dit Harry, cette fois avec enthousiasme et sourire.

Ils enfilèrent leurs robes de chambre et se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la chambre d'Hermione. Ron, qui était devant, s'arrêta et fit signe à Harry de faire de même.

- Bon, on va réveiller Ginny sans bruit, et après, on va faire comme prévu, OK ?

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Harry s'approcha doucement du lit de Ginny, et la secoua délicatement. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il lui fit signe de se taire et alla rejoindre Ron, qui attendait, la baguette pointée sur Hermione. Harry sortit sa baguette et Ron compta en chuchotant :

- Trois… Deux… Un…

- PETRIVICUS TOTALUS !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée en sursaut, et voulut les engueuler, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Ron, Harry et Ginny s'étranglaient de rire devant elle et son regard changea. Il devint rieur puis faussement implorant, du genre : « s'il vous plaît… délivrez-moi… ». Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et lancèrent le contre sort. Hermione, enfin délivrée, se joignit à leurs rires. Mais ce fut elle qui se reprit la première.

- Bon, assez rigolé ! Harry, Ron, allez vous habiller, on se retrouve en bas.

- Elle n'a pas retenu la leçon, à ce que je vois !plaisanta Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Ce n'était pas assez fort, lui dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire, la prochaine fois ?

Lorsqu'ils furent dehors et que la porte fut refermée, Harry proposa :

- Si on utilisait une farce de Fred et Georges pour lui nuire, à Poudlard ?

- Oui, mais il faudra faire attention, pour ne pas se faire prendre ! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la nouvelle préfete-en-chef !lui répondit Ron, que le nouveau statut de son amie ne paraissait pas déranger le moins du monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse, puis descendirent, avec leurs bagages (« _locomotor barda !_ »), En bas, il avait Remus, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Fred Georges, Ginny et Hermione qui déjeunaient tranquillement en discutant. Ron et Harry s'installèrent à table et prirent leur déjeuner en bavardant avec ces dernières. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini, Il fut décidé qu'on se rendrait voie 9 ¾ en transplanant. Ginny irai avec Mrs. Weasley (malgré ses protestations !), Harry, bien qu'il sache transplaner, irait avec Fred, Georges et Remus, Hermione et Ron pourraient se déplacer seuls, mais ils devaient aller là où se trouverai Harry, qui partirait en deuxième, après Ginny et sa mère. Le trajet commença.

Ils arrivèrent tous sain et sauf sur le quai et Ron, Ginny et Harry commencèrent à chercher un compartiment libre, surveillés de près par les membres de l'Ordre, alors qu'Hermione allait dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets (Ron s'était fait retiré son insigne tellement il avait fait de bêtises avec Harry l'an dernier… Et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup! (Précisons quand même que malgré ces quelques écarts du droit chemin, tout deux étaient les meilleurs de la classe, avec Hermione, car ils avaient commencés à travailler)). Lorsque le train partit, Harry se sentit enfin libre, car il n'était plus surveillé de tous côtés.

- Qui veut faire un pari avec moi, demanda Harry. Je vous parie combien vous voulez que ce cher Drago viendra nous faire une petite visite…

- Non. Dit fermement Ginny. Si nous pariions avec toi, nous n'aurions aucune chance. Il est évident qu'il va venir nous embêter. Faisons plutôt un bataille explosive.

Ginny mélangeait les cartes, quand Luna entra.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur ! répondit Ron. Tu veux jouer ?

- Ouais.

Dix parties et quelques autres activités plus tard, Hermione arriva. On était au milieu du trajet, et le chariot à pâtisseries n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Il n'est pas trop tôt, dit Ron. On a fait dix batailles explosives et on a eu le temps de débattre sur l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et de réviser trois de nos livres de l'année !

- Ah… Dans ce cas, j'aurais du rester plus longtemps dans la compartiment des Préfets !

- Oui, tu aurais du y rester, ça nous aurais fait des vacances !plaisanta Ron.

- Qui veut essayer vainement de faire l'exploit de me battre aux échecs ? demanda Ginny.

- Un exploit ? Tu parles ! répondit Ron ! Qui est-ce qui a traversé l'échiquier géant de McGonagall, il y a six ans ? Malefoy, peut-être ?

- Oui ? demanda une voie traînante et chargée de méchanceté.

Les quatre jeunes sorciers se retournèrent pour voir Malefoy qui leur souriait haineusement. Derrière lui se tenaient Crabe et Goyle, comme d'ordinaire.

- Alors Malefoy, tu es de nouveau là ? demanda Harry avec mépris. Tu n'es pas encore auprès de ton cher ami Voldemort ?

Malefoy tressaillit.

- Tu insultes le seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ! Tu le regretteras !

- C'est vrai ? Oh j'ai peur, répondit Harry en feignant d'être terrifié.

- Tu devrais, Bon, revenons sur le sujet. Tu vas souffrir cette année, Potter ! Je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Mal t'en prendrait de te mettre sur ma route !

- Oh ! Ai-je bien entendu ? Cette phase, venait-elle vraiment de toi ? Je crains de m'être trompé, elle était trop spirituelle pour toi !se moqua Harry.

- C'est ça, Potter ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !lui lança Malefoy.

Il mit la main dans sa poche, comme pour sortir sa baguette magique, mais la retira précipitamment en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser place au chariot de pâtisseries et à sa vendeuse. Malefoy fit un signe à ses deux gorilles de gardes du corps, et ils sortirent.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, les enfants ?

Harry sortit un Gallion de sa poche, et demanda à ses amis s'ils voulaient quelque chose. Lorsque les comptes furent faits, il dit à la vieille sorcière :

- Alors… en tout, il y a auras cinq boites de Dragées surprises de Bertrie Crochue, deux Patacitrouilles, cinq Chocogrenouilles, trois Ballongommes une Baguette magique à la réglisse et quatre Fondants du Chaudron.

- … et quatre Fondants du Chaudron…, marmonna la vieille femme. Ça fera quatorze Mornilles et vingt-cinq Noises, s'il vous plaît.

Harry lui donna son Gallion et la femme lui rendit sa monnaie. Evidement, avant la fin du trajet, il ne restait rien, malgré le nombre de friandises au départ. Alors qu'il ne restait que quelques bonbons, un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, et voleta devant Harry. Celui-ci décrocha la lettre, sur laquelle il était noté :

_Harry,_

_Peux_-_tu venir me voir dans mon bureau, la cérémonie de Répartition terminée ? Je t'attends. Albus Dumbledore_

Harry mit la lettre dans sa poche sans la montrer à ses amis, et en ignorant leurs regard interrogateurs. Ils finirent leur friandises firent encore un tournoi d'échec (que Harry et Hermione perdirent haut la main !) avant d'arriver. Ils descendirent du train et montèrent dans les diligences. Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne voyaient toujours pas les Sombrals, mais Harry s'y était habitué. Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande salle, et s'assirent. Quelques instants plus tard, les élèves de première année entrèrent d'un pas mal assuré. Le professeur McGonagall installa le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Puis elle déroula sa longue liste et appela :

- Alcott, Louisa !

Une petite fille maigre, mais qui, on le lisait dans ses yeux, avait une grande force morale, s'avança. Elle s'assit et mit le Choixpeau.

- Serpentard !

- Tiens, qui sont ces filles, là-bas, demanda Harry à Ron, en désignant deux filles qui paraissaient étrangères et qui étaient assises à la table des Gryffondors.

- Ce sont les petites amies de Fred et Georges, répondit Ron. Ils nous les ont présenté, au début de l'été. Elle ont déménagé ici et finissent leurs études à Poudlard, en 7ème année, comme nous.

- Bottero, Pierre ! Cria McGonagall.

- Et elles étaient où, avant ?

- Gryffondor !

- A Beauxbaton, répondit Ron en applaudissant le nouveau venu.

- Brontë, Emily !

- Gryffondor !

- Comment s'appellent-elles ?revint à la charge Harry.

- Je te rappelle que ce sont les copines à Fred et Georges, elles ne sont plus libres ! rigola Ron.

Morgane Choquard qui est avec Fred, et Zélie Schneider qui sort avec Georges. Mais fait gaffe, si tu leur parles, vas-y doucement ! Elles ne parlent pas très bien anglais !

Les deux filles, assises à trois places de Harry, semblaient avoir une discussion animée, mai Harry n'y compris goutte. « Elles devaient parler en Français », se dit-il. Il les observa. Elles étaient mignonnes. Les deux brunes, elles avaient un visage rieur et farceur. Harry se dit qu'il voyait maintenant pourquoi ces filles ont flashé sur les jumeaux et vice versa… Il regarda la cérémonie de Répartition sans beaucoup d'intérêt, alors qu'une Yaël Hassan ou une Mary O'Alara se faisaient envoyer dans leur maison (à savoir, Pouffsoufle et Serpentard). Il ne revint sur terre que lorsque les plats d'ors furent remplis de mets appétissants.

_A suivre…_

Ça vous a plus ? Bon… que ce soit oui ou non, ….

**  
REVIEWS ! S'il vous plait… ?!**


	9. 8 Nouvelles amies

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

Auteur : Phany

Petit mot de l'auteur : Eh ben voilà, je suis de retour… Je dois tout d'abord reconstruire la réputation de Morgane, que je n'avais pas faite à son goût, en vous disant qu'elle s'est améliorée, et que c'est tout de même bien de se faire presser, ça prouve que quelqu'un aime ce qu'on écrit ! (Si vous écrivez sur fan fiction, vous me comprendrez…)Ben… A part ça, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Et… petite précision…. Si quelque chose est noté en italique, c'est que les Françaises parlent dans leur langue (Et elles parlent beaucoup, vous ne trouvez pas ?)!Bisouxxx !

**RAR :**

****

**Coweti : **Bijour ! Merci mille fois pour ta review ! Mais un petit truc… Je me suis peut-être mal exprimée…. Je n'avais aucune intention de faire croire que Harry flashait sur Morgane et Zélie (qui, en passant, sont des copines d'école (Morgane, c'est Anna Pavlova.)) ! En fait, je faisais ressortir sa curiosité naturelle, et son intention de s'en faire des amies… (Puisque Fred et Georges les apprécient, pourquoi seraient-elles mauvaises ou méchantes ?) . Et bravo pour le petit concours ! Au fait… je l'ai lu, les Hauts de Hurle-Vent ! Il est trop bien ! Je te le conseille vivement… et… pour tes reviews longues…. Je vais recommencer, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais écrit-moi en des longues aussi, d'acc ?

Bisouxxx

**Tusaisqui :** Merci beaucoup ! Et surtout de la part de Morgane pour avoir reconstruit sa réputation !

**Anna Pavlova :** Ben… pour ta réputation… Aline l'a reconstruite ! Mais je vais t'en refaire une mauvaise… lol !(Je souligne quand même que j'ai, dans ce chapitre, fait ressortir ta personnalité (et celle de Zélie !) que tu montre en classe (mais ce n'est rien comparé à A… !) : Bavardeuse ! Miciii pour ta review ! Zibouxxx

(-)… Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra …(-)

…huitième partie….

7. Nouvelles amies

Le banquet était terminé, et il y avait un énorme bouchon dans le hall devant la Grande Salle. Hermione avait rassemblé les nouveaux élèves de Gryffondor, Ron était monté au dortoir avec Seamus et Dean, et Harry avait pris le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne lui restait que quelques couloirs à parcourir, lorsqu'il vit les deux Françaises se parler. L'une d'elle désignait un couloir, celui qui s'étendait devant elle. Et l'autre celui de derrière. Apparemment, elles se consultaient pour savoir où il leur fallait aller. A ce moment, Morgane et Zélie remarquèrent Harry, se dirent quelques phrases, et s'avancèrent vers lui.

- Excuse-moi, mais peux-tu indiquer nous le chemin de bureau du Dumbledore ? demanda l'une d'elle.

Celle qui avait parlé avait les yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux longs et bruns. L'autre lui pris le bras et lui dit quelque en montrant le front de Harry, qui était complètement dégagé, et donc sur lequel on voyait nettement sa cicatrice. La première des filles lui demanda, dans un mauvais anglais :

- Etre-tu Arry Potter ?

- Harry, corrigea celui-ci. Oui, c'est moi. Et vous ? Qui est Zélie et qui est Morgane ?

Les filles se regardèrent. Elles étaient enchantée de parler au grand Harry Potter, mais pour continuer, il faudrait qu'il parle moins vite. En effet, Harry avait parlé à la vitesse habituelle.

- Euh… Peut toi répéter lentement ? dit la deuxième fille, celle qui avait les cheveux au carré.

- Oh ! Pardon, s'excusa Harry. Qui est Zélie ? Qui est Morgane, dit-il plus lentement.

- Ah… Je suis Morgane, dit la fille qui avait les cheveux longs.

- Et moi Zélie. Alors… où être la bureau à Dumbledore ?

- Un peu plus loin, répondit Harry, lentement pour qu'elles comprennent. Je m'y rends aussi, on y va ensemble ?

- C'est quoi, « y » ? demanda Morgane.

- Le bureau de Dumbledore. Vous venez ?

Morgane, Zélie et Harry se rendirent donc ensemble dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrivés devant, Harry dit le mot de passe, qui n'avait pas changé depuis l'année précédente (« _Plume au sucre ! »_). Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la vaste pièce que Harry connaissait, Dumbledore les attendait, assis derrière son bureau.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il. Puis il continua, à l'intention des deux amies, en français : _Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que vous vous y plairez. _

_- Je m'y plait déjà. Ce château est bien mieux que celui de Beaubâton, _dit Morgane_. La seule chose qui m'inquiète, ce sont les cours. Vous êtes sûr qu'on arrivera à suivre ?_

_- Je pense que vous vous en sortirez sans problèmes, _répondit Dumbledore d'une voie calm_e. Et si vous ne comprenez pas, je suis sûr qu'Harry vous expliquera tout. Et, comme il vous présenteras ses amis, vous pourrez demander à Hermione Granger de vous aidez. Bien. Je voulais vous dire que, si jamais il y a le moindre problème, adressez-vous à vos camarades. Si ceux-ci ne peuvent répondre à vos demandes, demandez à un professeur de vous menez jusqu'à moi. Voici quelques règles qu'il vous faut connaître. Tout d'abord, il est interdit d'entrer dans la forêt. Ensuite, il vous faut bien travailler pendant les cours, ce qui fera gagner des points à votre maison,ce qui déterminera, à la fin de l'année, à qui reviendra la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Et il y a, il faut que vous le sachiez, un tournoi de Quidditch qui se déroule chaque année. C'est tout ce que vous deviez savoir pour le moment. Savez-vous où se trouve votre dortoir ?_

_- Non, nous n'y sommes jamais allées. _

_- Bon. Harry vous montrera le chemin, il est dans la même maison que vous. Puis-je vous demander de l'attendre dehors ? Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose d'important. Bonne nuit ! _

_- Bonne nuit, professeur ! _

Les deux filles sortirent, et laissèrent derrière elles un Dumbledore calme et un Harry qui n'avait rien compris à leur conversation, mis à part Harry et Hermione Granger. Il lança à Dumbledore un regard interrogateur.

- Je leur souhaitais la bienvenue et leur expliquait quelques règlements, lui dit Dumbledore.

- Vous parlez français ?s'enquit Harry, étonné.

- Oui, je l'ai appris il y a longtemps. Bien. Tu désirais avoir une salle, je crois ?

Harry aquieça. Il se sentait un peu coupable de trahir ainsi la confiance de son directeur. Mais comme le jeune sorcier savait utiliser, et bien désormais, l'occlumantie, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas apercevoir ses traîtres pensées.

- Oui, si cela serait possible.

- C'est possible. Ta salle se trouve dans le couloir à gauche de la salle commune de Gryffondor, celui dans lequel peu d'élèves s'aventure, ce qui fera ton affaire. Le mot de passe en est : « Hypotare ». Dès que tu y seras entré, demande à changer de mots de passe, à haute voix, et que personne n'entre à part toi. Sinon tout le monde, qui connaît ton mot de passe, pourra entrer. En se qui concerne l'AD, est-ce que tu voudrai continuer à la tenir ?

- Volontiers, répondit Harry.

- Très bien. Vous ferez ces séances comme les années passées dans la Salle sur Demande, et tu t'arrangeras pour les dates et les horaires. Je pense cependant qu'il faudrait accepter les nouveaux élèves. L'accepterais-tu ?

- Oui, mais ne pourrai-t-on pas ensorceler le parchemin qui indiquera qu'il y existe cette association, de manière à ce que seul les élèves véritablement intéressés et qui ne dirons rien puisse le voir ?

- Si c'est ce que tu désires, c'est d'accord. Je comprends que tu ne veuille pas d'imposteurs dans ce cours.

- Merci. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous mon avis ?

- Cela t'étonne ?

- Oui, un peu.

- Je vois. Tout simplement parce que c'est toi qui as créé cette association et que c'est toi qui en donnes les cours.

- D'accord. Mais je rectifie. C'est Hermione et Ron qui ont inventés ce cours.

- Très bien. Il te faudra donc leur demander leur avis.

- D'accord.

- Bon… Tu peux y aller, mais accepteriez-vous, tes amis et toi, d'aider Morgane et Zélie à s'intégrer ? Et, pour commencer tout de suite, de les aider à retrouver la salle commune de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, bien volontiers.

- Elles t'attendent en bas. Bonne nuit.

Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau. Les deux filles l'attendaient en bas, mais elles cessèrent de discuter lorsqu'elles le virent arriver. Apparemment, elles ne voulaient pas le gêner en parlant une langue qu'elles ne connaissaient pas !

- On va à la Salle Commune ?demanda Harry en articulant bien, et en parlant lentement.

- Oui, si tu vouloir bien nous conduire ! Nous savoir pas ou elle être !vouloir-tu ?demanda Morgane.

- Oui, je vous conduis, dit Harry. C'est par là…

Harry les conduisit dans un couloir sombre, et il sortit sa baguette pour l'éclairer. Lorsqu'il dit : « _Lumos !_ », Zélie s'étonna :

- Ce mot magique être le même que en France !

- C'est sûrement parce que les formules sont les mêmes dans le monde, dit Harry. Il faudra le demander à Hermione.

- Ermione être ton amie ? demanda Zélie.

- Oui, et elle a appris par cœur tous les livres du programmes, et en a lu des centaines d'autres pour : « sa culture générale », pour reprendre son expression. Ah… Un conseil… Ne traîner pas vers les Serpentards, en particulier vers Drago Malefoy, il vous mènerait la vie dure !

- Comment être il ?demanda Zélie.

- Il est blond, toujours bien coiffé et entouré de deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

Les filles se sourirent. Elles pensaient à la même chose. Harry avait une moue de dégoût lorsqu'il avait dit : « bien coiffé », et elles se disaient que lui, avec ses cheveux en bataille, …

- A quoi pensez-vous, dit Harry, qui avait remarqué leur sourire complice.

- Tu dire qu'il toujours être bien coiffé, mais qu'avoir tu contre gens bien coiffés ? demanda Zélie.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, déconcerté. … Ah ! Je n'ai rien contre ceux qui arrivent à coiffer leurs cheveux, au contraire, tant mieux, mais lui, on a l'impression qu'il s'est versé un pot de gel sur la tête ! Et quand je dis « tant mieux pour eux », ce n'est pas que je me plaigne… « _Risette ! », _ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse dame, vers qui ils étaient arrivés.

Ils traversèrent le tableau et arrivèrent dans la Salle commune. Il y avait un grand brouhaha. Les élèves, contents de retrouver leurs camarades, entreprenaient de leur raconter leurs vacances. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y eut plusieurs : « Salut Harry ! », sans pour autant interrompre le bruit. Harry se tourna vers Morgane et Zélie et leur fit signe de le suivre : il avait repéré Ron et Hermione, qui discutaient tranquillement à l'écart des autre élèves. Ron interrompit son récit lorsqu'il vit arriver Harry, et sourit lorsqu'il vit qui l'accompagnait.

- Alors… dit Ron, d'un ton plein de sous-entendus, tu t'ais fait des nouvelles amies ?

- Excuse-moi, mais… pouvoir-tu parler lentement ? Zélie et moi aimer comprendre, si vous être d'accord … dit une des « nouvelles amies, Morgane.

- Il faut parler lentement pour qu'elles comprennes, lui expliqua Harry.

Il se retourna pour répéter plus lentement la phrase de Ron, et ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Hermione parlait tranquillement avec les deux Françaises et ce dans leur propre langue ! Incroyable. Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers Ron … qui paraissait plus stupéfait que lui ! Ils la regardaient toujours avec cette expression surprise lorsqu'elle finit de parler.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?demanda naïvement Hermione

- Ce qu'il y a ?s'étrangla Ron. Et depuis quand tu parles le français ?

- Parce que je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Excusez-moi, je croyais que vous le saviez ! Il a y a … quatre ans, je suis allée en vacances en France, alors que Ron était en Egypte, vous vous en souvenez ?

Harry et Ron acquièrent. Les françaises ne dirent rien, car elles ne se souvenaient pas, elles, mais elles avaient compris l'essentiel de la conversation, Hermione ayant fait attention à la vitesse à laquelle elle parlait.

- Mes parents m'avaient fait suivre des cours de français, même avant que je sache que j'était un sorcière. J'avais acquis un niveau convenable, et ces deux mois en France m'ont permis de la parler couramment.

- Quoi ??? demanda Ron, abasourdit. Toi, tu suis quelques cours, tu ne part que deux mois et tu parles couramment une langue ???J'y crois pas…

- Ce n'était pas quelques cours, Ron ! J'en ai suivit depuis l'âge de sept ans ! Et mes parents savent parler cette langue, donc un jour par semaine, je devais me débrouiller pour parler français, car ils faisaient comme s'ils ne me comprenaient pas si j'avait le malheur de dire un mots en anglais…

- Ouah… Tes parents sont exigeants…, jugea Ron.

- Peut-être, mais c'est utile, parfois…, lui dit Hermione.

- Tiens, un hibou… non, deux hiboux… Pourtant, le courrier ce n'est pas maintenant…, dit Harry.

Deux hiboux étaient entrés par la fenêtre restée ouverte, mais les trois ou quatre personnes présentes, la salle s'était vidée pendant qu'ils parlaient, n'y firent pas attention. Les deux oiseaux allèrent directement vers Morgane et Zélie qui ne parurent pas étonnée.

- Ce être hiboux du Fred et Georges, dit Morgane.

- Ils nous avoir dit que ils envoyer quelque chose…, ajouta Zélie.

Il y avait une lettre et un paquet pour chacune. Elles lurent les lettres, rougirent de plaisir, puis les replièrent, les mirent dans leurs poches, et se tournèrent vers les paquets. Dans les paquets, il n'y avait rien ! En tout cas, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne virent rien. Les Françaises, elles, semblaient enchantées. Elles saisirent le vide et l'observèrent avec attention. Puis elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre. Seule Hermione comprit la conversation.

- _On leur dit ?_demanda Morgane.

- Oui_, mais je pense qu'on pourrait leur en donner un,_ lui dit Zélie. _Fred et Georges n'y verront aucun inconvénient, et ils ont été très accueillants. On en aura un, et eux aussi. Et on se les passera tous les cinq, ce sera marrant, si Hermione ne s'y opposera pas en tant que préfète-en-chef…_

- _Et s'ils veulent bien de nous…,_ dit Morgane.

- _Bien sur que l'on veut de vous_ !affirma Hermione.

Un sourire éclaira le visage des jeunes filles. Une fraction de secondes plus tard, un petit carré de parchemin apparut comme par magie dans la main de chacune des sorcières. Elles expliquèrent à Hermione, en lui donnant un parchemin :

- _C'est une des Farces et Attrapes de Fred et Georges,_ expliqua Zélie, _à la seule différence que celle là sortira dans leur boutique à Noël. Il ne peut être vu que par ceux que le propriétaire désire. C'est pour cela que vous ne le voyiez pas…_

- _Il y a la gomme qui va avec dans le paquet,_ continua Morgane. _Tu notes ce que tu veux avec de l'encre, tu passes ton mot et la gomme au destinataire sans que les profs te voient avec un sortilège d'expulsion, et dés qu'il ou elle l'a lu, il ou elle l'efface et te répond. Magique !_

_- Et très pratique !_renchérit Zélie

Hermione parut septique. Elle était tout de même responsable de veiller à ce que les lois ne soient pas transgressées, et là, ce n'était pas un acte qui les respectaient… Elle accepta, pour ses nouvelles amies et Harry et Ron, puis traduisit le tout au deux jeunes hommes, impatients de savoir ce que signifiait tout ce blabla. Ils furent, quand à eux, bien plus joyeux qu'Hermione et remercièrent de tout cœur ces Fredette et Georgette. En effet, d'après ce qu'ils savaient, elles n'étaient pas du genre à rester bien sagement au cours à prendre des notes et tout enregistrer. Non, certainement pas. Ron compris pourquoi ses frères les avaient élues…

L'année promettait d'être joyeuse !

_A suivre…_

Eh voila… c'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Alors : REVIEWS !

Il ne vous a pas plu ? Alors : REVIEWS !

Bof ? Alors : REVIEWS !

Atre ? Alors : REVIEWS !

VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL VOUS RESTE À FAIRE ! REVIEWS !


	10. 9 Espoir

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Livre** : Harry Potter

**Titre **: Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Auteur** : Moi, c'est-à-dire Phany

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Bijour ! Me revoilà après taaaaannnnnnnnnnnt de vacances !

**RAR** :

**Coweti** : Merci pour ta review ! Mais, pour ton commentaire sur l'anglais de Morgane et Zélie, Je te rappelle qu'elles ont commencé leurs études de sorcière à 11 ans, donc ont quittée l'école à laquelle elles apprenaient l'Anglais à cet âge ! Voilà toute l'explication… Surtout que pour Zélie, en vrai, l'anglai est sa langue maternelle, et Morgane est assez forte… En fait, c'est moi qui suis nulle dans cette langue… En vérité, ce que j'écrit est un peu ma façon de m'exprimer en anglais… je pense…

Autre sujet… : On a enfin réussi à se faire parvenir mutuellement un mail, ça mérite un fête ! Bon… tu l'organises et tu ranges après, d'accord ? lol !

Bisouxxx !

**Tusaisqui** : Merci, et je te demande gentiment comme la dernière fois de m'en réécrire une, d'accord ? De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! Lol ! Fais comme tu veux ! Bisouxxx !

**Anna Pavlova** : En fait, C'est un mélange de toi et de moi, cette Morgane ! Toit pour ton physique et ta personnalité, et moi pour ma nullité (ça se dit ?)En Anglais ! Ça ne te dérange pas, dis ? En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ziboux !

… ( ; ) … neuvième partie … ( ; ) …

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

9. Espoir…

Lorsque Harry se fit réveiller par Ron, le lendemain matin, il eut de nouveau l'impression agréable de se sentir chez lui. Les deux amis s'habillèrent en vitesse et descendirent rapidement, car ils n'avaient pas vu Hermione, Morgane et Zélie dans la salle commune et avaient très faim. La grande salle était presque pleine, et le bruit était grand. Harry et Ron s'assirent à côté d'Hermione, et en face de Morgane et Zélie, qui leur avait gardé des places.

Ils mangèrent avec appétit, jusqu'à qu'Hermione les coupe en leur disant :

- Voici les horaires de 7ème année.

Elle leur passa une feuille chacun, et une à chacune des Françaises.

- Oh non ! Se lamenta Ron. Cette année, on a encore les cours de Potion et de Soins aux créatures magiques en commun avec les Serpentard. Je n'ai plus faim, finalement…

- Justement, ce être marrant ! sourit Zélie.

- Oui, nous pouvoir faire beaucoup de farces aux Serpentards !renchérit Morgane, amusée.

Ron se tourna vers Harry, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

- On leur avoue quelle torture sont ces cours ?

- A mon avis, il ne vaudrait mieux pas, car cela pourrait les terrifier. Ne leur faisons pas peur dès le début. Et puis, elle verront…, avoua Harry.

- Vous êtes des ânes !les provoqua Hermione. Je vais leur expliquer. _Ils disaient que vous ne pourriez pas vous amuser pendant ces cours, car Rogue est un professeur très très sévère, et méchant, je dois l'avouer. Il favorise les Serpentard, car il est leur directeur, et a pris en grippe les Gryffondors, en particulier Harry, auquel il voue une haine terrible. D'ailleurs, Harry le lui rend bien…_

_- Je vois, fit Morgane. Nous ferons attention, mais ne compte pas sur nous pour ne rien faire ! On a bien l'intention de faire de la pub pour Fred et Georges ! ajouta-elle en riant._

- Bon, ce matin on a un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, et on ne commence qu'à 9 heures ! se réjouit Ron.

- Ensuite un cours de métamorphose, ajouta Harry.

- Et enfin un cours de sortilèges, compléta Hermione.

- C'est bizarre, mais je sais déjà quelle sera ma demi-journée de cours préférée !affirma Ron.

- Seulement si ce professeur Belin est bon…

- Et puis tu n'as pas bien regardé ton horaire… le défia Hermione. Je suis sure que ta journée préférée sera le mardi, regarde bien…

Et Ron regarda. Voici ce qu'il lut :

**_Mardi_**

_9h. Etude_

_10h. Potions_

_11h. Potions_

_Repas de midi_

_13h. Histoire de la magie_

- Très très drôle, lui dit Ron, ironique, donc la plaisanterie n'était pas de son goût. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est, l'étude ? Et avec qui ?

- C'est un cours qui n'en est pas un…, ne répondit Hermione. On en a trois par semaines, et c'est par maison et seulement en 7ème. On change de profs chaque fois et on peut poser toutes les questions qu'on veut au prof, sur sa matière, mais ce n'est pas un cours, car si tu veux faire autre chose, tu peux si ça ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit.

- Oh non…, gémit Ron. On aura Rogue une fois de plus…

- Excusez-moi, demanda Zélie, mais vous pouvoir nous montrer le bibliothèque, on commence à 9 heures, et il être 8 heures.

- Oui, bien sur, mais ça ne vous ennuierais pas que l'on vous fausse compagnie ? demanda Hermione.

Ron regarda Harry, abasourdit.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous réserve d'autres surprises, cette année ? demanda Ron à son ami. Elle parle le Français, et elle ne nous le dit pas, on est obligé de se débrouiller pour le savoir, elle ne veut pas aller à la bibliothèque, elle ne vient pas nous réveiller tôt le matin, … Tu as tout de même appris par cœur tous les livres du programme, cette année ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione, en faisant semblant d'être inquiet.

Hermione ne lui répondit qu'avec un regard assez particulier, comme si il y était mélangé : « bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois », et « Mon dieu, il devient de plus en plus imbécile ! », avant de tourner les talon en disant à Morgane et Zélie :

- Venez, je vous y conduis !

Harry et Ron rattrapèrent les trois jeunes filles et le début du trajet se déroula sans encombres. Malheureusement, il y eut sur leur route une surprise pas tout a fait appréciée des Gryffondor…

- Tiens, regardez qui voilà, claironna une voix traînante, que Harry, Ron et Hermione reconnurent comme celle de Drago Malefoy, Mon bon roi ouistiti et son ami le meeerveilleux Potter !

C'était bien lui, accompagné de ses fidèles gorilles. Comme d'ordinaire, il était bien coiffé, et, pour reprendre l'expression de Harry, on eut pu avoir l'impression qu'il s'eût versé un pot de gel sur la tête. Quand à Crabbe et Goyle, ils avaient le même air parfaitement idiot que d'habitude. Zélie et Morgane se dire rapidement quelques mots, avant d'essayer vainement de cacher le fou rire qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Malefoy le remarqua et ce ne fut pas de son goût.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

- Si tu veux qu'elles comprennent, Malefoy, tu ferais mieux de parler plus lentement, lui dit Hermione, car elle ne parlent pas bien l'Anglais et ne comprennent pas tout. Tant mieux pour elles, d'ailleurs, car elle ne savent pas quelles débilités forment ton vocabulaire !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas de l'insulte. Depuis qu'il savait que Harry et Ron avaient eut des O en potion, il était devenu encore plus odieux que d'habitude avec le trio, et Hermione se voyait souvent insultée de la sorte. C'était devenu leur façon de se dire bonjour…

- Je te conseille de dégager, Malefoy, car j'ai appris beaucoup de sorts, cet été, dit Harry.

Avant que Malefoy aie pu répliquer, le professeur Flitwick passa par là et il empêcha inconsciemment un duel. Les cinq Gryffondor partirent du côté de la bibliothèque en silence. A l'arrivée, Harry et Ron s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais Hermione demanda aux françaises :

- Pourquoi avez-vous ri, tout à l'heure ?

- On vous le dire plus tard !répondit mystérieusement Zélie.

Et elles disparurent dans la pièce préférée d'Hermione.

- Tu veux bien nous dire, maintenant, ce qu'on va faire ?demanda Ron.

- Venez, dit Hermione en les guidant. Eh bien, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller en reconnaissance dans la pièce de Harry, continua-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Ah… firent les deux garçons, qui avaient finalement compris…

Il y allèrent en silence, ne voulant pas parler de ce qui les attendaient dans les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent dans l'allée en question et découvrirent que c'était une galerie de tableaux !

- Comment savoir ou est ta salle, Harry ?demanda Ron. Dumbledore s'est moqué de toi !

Harry le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il essayait de décerner d'une quelconque façon un signe qui le convaincrait que Ron se moquait de lui. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Ron ne plaisantait pas, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu ne voit pas de porte ? demanda-t-il, impassible.

- Non, lui répondit franchement Hermione.

Harry soupira. Lui voyait bel et bien une porte ! Et elle était trop belle et trop grande pour qu'on ne la remarque pas ! Elle était en bois de Houx, brillante, car elle était polie et vernie, excepté un dessin en son milieu. Il était discernable pour celui qui ne faisait pas que de jeter un coup d'œil vers cette porte, et pour celui qui arrivait à la voir ! Harry s'approcha et regarda le dessin. Il représentait… un éclair. Le jeune sorcier se dit que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

- Il y a une porte, mais vous ne la voyez pas. Attendez-moi ici, je part en reconnaissance, ajouta-il en souriant.

Harry prononça haut et fort : « Hypotare » et entra dans la pièce. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule, si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir. La pièce était sombre. Elle n'était éclairée que par sept ou huit chandeliers qui flottaient dans l'air et qui pouvaient se baisser ou flotter plus haut si Harry le disait à voix haute. Parmi les meubles, il y avait une longue table, qui était dans l'angle, et sur laquelle il y avait une lettre. I se trouvait aussi dans la pièce deux armoires, très vieilles, et une chaise. Trois cages avec des barreaux serrés se trouvaient empilées dans un coin. Harry prit la lettre, qui venait de Dumbledore, et la lut. Il y avait écrit cela :

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais je t'ai procuré trois cages pour t'aider. Tu pourras enfermer ce que tu captureras dans les armoires ou dans les cages. Tout ce qui est dans cette pièce t'obéira si tu demandes ce que tu désires à voix haute. Pour capturer des rat ou autres animaux, tu peux les attirer par un sortilège d'attraction, et pour éviter que cette bête ne soit vue par tout le monde, jette un sortilège qui permet de rendre invisible une chose à quoi on pense, mais qui n'est pas forcément proche de nous. Fait faire deux moulinets à ta baguette en murmurant : « Nivuern ! » Je te souhaite bonne chance et te fais savoir que tu peux venir me trouver quand tu le désires. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry reposa la lettre, alla enfermer les cages dans une armoire, et annonça :

- Que ces portes se ferment et ne s'ouvrent que lorsque je serais seul dans cette pièce, même si je demande qu'elle s'ouvre alors que je ne suis pas seul. Que le mots de passe soit dorénavant : « Sirius ! » et que la porte ne s'ouvre à d'autres personnes que si elle ont le mots de passe et que je le désire. Enfin, que si quelqu'un veut ouvrir la porte alors que je ne le veux, où ne le sait pas, je sois informé de cela et de la personne qui voulait entrer. Merci.

Harry sortit et la porte qui s'était ouverte seule pour le laisser partir se referma. Il faillit renverser Hermione qui examinait un pan de mur, qui, pour Harry, était la porte.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Ron. On t'a vu passer à travers le mur, et plus rien !

- J'ai découvert la salle. J'ai changé le mot de passe et ne peuvent y enter que ceux qui le savent et seulement si je le veux…

- Quoi ? demanda Ron. Ca veut dire que, même si on sait le mot de passe, et que tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser entrer, on ne le pourrait pas ? C'est dingue !

- Oui, et je n'ai pas fini ! Si quelqu'un veut entrer, je le saurais, mais je ne sais pas encore comment…

- Il faut commencer par savoir comment tu seras au courant. Imagine que ça arrive en cours ! Ron et moi on va essayer d'entrer, et on n'a pas le mot de passe, d'accord ?

Hermione s'avança d'un pas assuré et Ron la suivit, pas trop à son aise. La jeune préfète-en-chef essaya d'ouvrir la porte au moyen d'une formule. A l'instant ou le sort toucha la porte, Harry entendit dans sa tête : « Hermione essaye d'entrer…Elle ne connais pas le mot de passe… ».

- Hermione ! cria Harry. Le mot de passe, C'est « Sirius », dit-il plus doucement.

Le jeune homme était déconcerté. Il voulait absolument réentendre cette voix, pour vérifier s'il avait bien écouté. La voix ressemblait à celle de… Elle parla à nouveau : « Hermione le sait, le mot de passe… veut-tu la laisser entrer ? ». Il répondit : « oui », encore étourdit. La voix était celle de Sirius ! Il essaya quelque chose : « Sirius ? Sirius, tu es là ? ». Son parrain ne répondit pas, mais Harry avait sentit qu'il était là, bien présent. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment il pourrait parler avec lui ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

La sonnerie retentit. Hermione et Ron avaient, aidé de Harry, transporté tous les ingrédients interdits, et Harry avait, en parlant à voix haute, fermé la deuxième armoire. Maintenant ils s'apprêtaient comme leurs camarades, à rentrer dans la salle de classe du professeur Belin, mais ils étaient tous trois silencieux, assis au premier rang, perdus dans leurs pensées. Hermione pensait au mot de passe qu'Harry avait choisit. Il n'avait jamais voulut parler de Sirius, excepté lorsqu'il culpabilisait, l'année passée. Que voulait dire ce geste ? Etait-il prêt à l'accepter, à en parler ? … Ron, quand à lui, pensait un peu à son futur, dans lequel il serais animagus, un peu aussi à Harry, tout comme se camarade, et à Hermione. Elle s'était un peu relâchée. Elle ne leur faisait plus respecter autant les lois et les règlements, ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de les sermonner, l'année dernière, à cause de leur fréquentes et multiples. Quand à Harry, il pensait à Sirius. Quel bonheur d'entendre sa voix ! Tout en étant perdu dans cette pensée, il sortait de son sac ses livres, du parchemin, et de l'encre. En voyant cette bouteille, il se rappela que, lorsque Remus la lui avait offerte, il lui avait dit que la photo de Sirius pouvait apparaître si Harry la tapait doucement avec sa baguette magique. C'est ce qu'il fit. Et Sirius apparut. Il souriait, et paraissait plus jeune que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Quelqu'un bougea. Harry fit disparaître la photo, et, tout comme les autres, il fixa des yeux la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le professeur Belin entra.

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plus ? Je l'espère de tout cœur, mais, même dans le cas contraire… pouvez-vous m'envoyer une petit review ? Ce n'est pas long, et ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci d'avance pour votre lecture et vos REVIEWS !_


	11. 10 Cours et contacts

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Titre** : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Livre **: Harry Potter

**Auteur **: Phany

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour ce retard, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper en écrivant un bon chapitre !

Ecritures :

Normale : Anglais

Italique : Français

« … »entre guillemets : Pensée, parlote de Sirius à Harry, par exemple.

**RAR**

**Coweti :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et pour le char… Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais si Harry sort avec qqn, de toute façon cette personne n'apparaîtra que très tard ! Alors… Je pensait peut-être changer chaque semaine… une semaine Ron, une semaine Hermione… Peux-tu me dire ce que tu en penses ? Bisouxxx

**Anna Pavlova : **Hello ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, vu que je ne te vois pas que pendant les week-end, alors… Merci pour ta review !

**Tusaisqui : **Hello ! Toi aussi, je te vois tous les jours, alors je ne peux te dire que… MERCI !

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

10ème chapitre / partie

10. Cours et contacts

Le professeur Belin était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blond et les yeux bruns, et il était, il faut bien l'avouer, assez beau. Il avait un visage rieur, et lorsqu'il commença à parler, sa voix était douce et chaleureuse.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le professeur Belin, et je vais vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, certains parmis vous n'en auront pas besoins, mais ils ne seront pas dispensés de cours, hélas pour eux. Je vais faire l'appel et vous vous lèverez dès que j'appellerais votre prénom.

A chaque prénom, un élève se levait. Lorsque Harry se leva, le professeur ne dit rien à propos de la célébrité qu'il avait devant lui, et ne parut pas déconcerté.

- T'as vu, Harry, lui dit Ron, tout aussi étonné, Il n'as pas réagis comme tous les autres profs !

- Ca prouve que c'est un très bon prof, leur dit Hermione.

Après l'appel, le professeur entreprit de tester leurs connaissances. C'était simple. Chacun allait affronter en duel le professeur. Pour cette partie du cours, on distinguait bien les personnes qui faisaient partie de l'AD, et les autres. Morgane et Zélie s'en sortirent comme tout le monde. Hermione et Ron tinrent un peu plus longtemps que les autres, en étonnant le professeur et sans faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais David Belin ne réussi pas à vaincre Harry. Pourtant, celui-ci ne mettait pas toutes ses compétences en jeux. Mais le professeur réussi quand même à arriver ex-aequo, même si le jeune sorcier le faisait un peu exprès… Puis il passa le reste du cours à s'informer de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'à maintenant, et les laissa sortir un quart d'heure plus tôt.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

- On peut aller à la salle commune, suggéra Harry.

- Ou à la bibliothèque, dit Ron.

- Moi, je pense que je vais aller devant la salle de métamorphose, dit Hermione, et peut-être relire mon livre, si je suis seule….

- Je vais venir avec toi, dit Ron.

- Nous venir, dit Zélie.

- Je vous rejoins là-bas, dit Harry, à tout à l'heure !

Et il se dirigea vers sa salle, dit le mot de passe, et s'assit. Il ferma les yeux, et recommença sa recherche. « Sirius ? Sirius, tu es là ? » demanda-t-il silencieusement. Aucune réponse nettes me lui survint, mais un grognement lointain. Plus il recommençait, plus le grognement se faisait distinct… Mais l'heure ne s'en arrêtait pas pour autant, et il lui fallut aller en cours. Il partit en se disant qu'il réessayerait le soir, et jusqu'à qu'il arrive à savoir ce qui se passait et si ce grognement était vraiment celui de son parrain. Arrivé devant la classe, Il retrouva Ron, Hermione, morgane et Zélie. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas allés à la bibliothèque, mais était restés stupéfaits devant la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Puis ils avait décidés de se rendre devant la classe de métamorphose, et avaient commencés à discuter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Harry, à vouloir absolument aller dans la salle commune ? avait demandé Hermione.

- Peut-être il avoir oublier les affaires du classe ? avait tenté Zélie.

Hermione avait secoué la tête et s'était tournée vers Ron, qui réfléchissait, tout aussi étonné qu'Hermione. Ce n'était pas le genre de Harry d'oublier ses affaires, surtout que la métamorphose, il aimait bien. Aussi il avait répondu :

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit allé dans la salle commune…

Tout en disant cela, il avait lancé à Hermione un regard qui la fit tout de suite comprendre… Il était peut-être allé dans leur salle d'entraînement, et il ne voulait pas le dire à Morgane et à Zélie. Comprenant cela, elle ne dit rien. Mais si Morgane et Zélie étaient étrangères, elles n'étaient pas sottes. Elles avaient bien remarqué cet échange silencieux entre leurs camarades. Aussi avaient-elles demandé :

- Où pouvoir il aller, alors ?

Gênés, Ron et Hermione s'étaient regardés. La jeune fille avait parlé la première :

- Je pense qu'il est peut-être allé prendre l'air sur le terrain de Quidditch… Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et il adore ça… Mais il ne nous l'aura pas proposé, parce que…

A cour d'idées, elle avait imploré Ron du regard. Celui-ci avait réagit immédiatement.

- Je pense qu'il faudra le lui demander… tiens, justement le voilà !

En effets, Harry arrivait. Hélas pour Zélie et Morgane, elles ne purent poser leur question à Harry, car tout le monde entra dans la classe. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la même table, Zélie et Morgane derrière eux. McGonagall commença par leur faire un petit discours assez long sur l'importance des ASPIC et du travail compliqué qu'ils auraient à faire. Puis elle leur ordonna de réviser la métamorphose humaine, en se mettant par groupe de deux, et de se transformer en l'animal de leur choix, plutôt un assez simple. Harry et Ron se mirent ensembles, Morgane et Zélie aussi, et Hermione se plaça avec Dean. Juste avant de se métamorphoser en souris, Ron dit à Harry :

- Si jamais, pour expliquer à morgane et Zélie le fait que tu sois allé dans notre salle, on a dit que tu était allé sur le terrain de Quidditch !

Ron se métamorphosa en une superbe sourit brune, puis, voyant qu'il avait bien réussi, il essaya de se changer en loup, plus précisément en loup gris. Il fallut pour cela qu'il fournisse un maximum d'e4fforts, mais cette transformation magnifique rapporta vingt points à Gryffondor. Après cela, épuisé, il s'assit, et laissa Harry se transformer en un magnifique cerf au magnifique pelage brun et brillant. Cela lui valut aussi vingt points, mais, ayant épuisé toute son énergie, il du s'asseoir, et il commença à parler avec Ron de tout et de rien. Morgane venait de se changer en chien, et Zélie en chat, et elles s'amusaient à se courir après.

Quand à Hermione, elle aussi rapporta vingt points à Gryffondor, grâce au magnifique cheval brun tacheté de noir qu'elle était devenue. Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient les meilleurs élèves d'environ tous les cours. Mis à part la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était en métamorphose qu'Harry assurait le plus. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que son père était extrêmement doué à l'école ? Qui sait ? En tout cas, Harry avait littéralement vu monté la courbe de ses notes vers le haut depuis le début de la sixième année, et avait rattrapé Hermione. Ron avait fait de même. Le cours de Sortilèges se passa bien, et il fut vite midi.

-Ron ? demanda Hermione. Pourrait-tu me passer les pâtes, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, je pourrais, répondit celui-ci en lui passant le plat.

- Arry, demanda Morgane, être-tu aller dans la terrain du Quidditch, après notre premier cours ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci, je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'accompagner parce que je voulais vous le montrer demain, après les cours, ajouta-t-il avec une parfaite assurance.

- On a quoi, cet aprèm ? demanda Ron.

- Une période de botanique, et une de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Un après-midi dans le parc ! s'exclama Harry. C'est quoi le programme de botanique, cette année ? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

- C'est…

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Ron qui dit :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller, on va être en retard !

Il avait dit les mots magiques. En se levant et se dirigeant vers le parc, Hermione exposa à Harry et Ron, qui l'avait suivie, tout comme les deux Françaises, le programme de botanique, car elle avait, comme à son habitude, apprit tous les livres par cœur. Comme toujours, en cours, Hermione rapporta pas mal de points à Gryffondor, en pratique comme en théorie, alors que Ron et Harry assuraient plutôt dans la pratique. Le cours fut vite fini, et celui d'après aussi. Les cinq Gryffondors se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, quand, par un malheureux hasard, ils y rencontrèrent Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

- Alors Potter, dit-il, il y a même des étrangères qui adhérent à ton fan-club ? A votre avis, demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle, dans combien de temps Potter, oh non, pardon…. Le célèbre Potter distribueras des photos dédicacées ? Moi, je parie que ce seras avant le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard, parce que sinon, il n'y auras personne pour vouloir d'un perdant ! Ah part peut-être mon bon roi ouistiti, ou Granger la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent. Hermione ne broncha pas, comme à son habitude, mais Ron et Harry fulminaient. Morgane et Zélie, voulant aider leur amis, se regardèrent, et sortirent chacune de leurs poches une nouvelle farce et attrape de Fred et Georges, Le « Ramollmou ». Elles enlevèrent leur emballage discrètement, ce qui fut très facile, car Harry et Ron ne faisaient pas attention à elles, car ils écoutaient avec colère Malefoy qui continuait de dire des insultes. Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent leur farce, une aux pieds de Crabbe, et un autre aux pieds de Malefoy. Ce qui se passa fut très drôle pour les Gryffondors, mais très embarrassant pour les Serpentard. La peau de Malefoy et de Crabbe se ramollit, et on aurait dit des labradors. Sentant des picotements bizarres, et remarquant le regard horrifié de Goyle qui fixait leur visage, Les deux « victimes » se palpèrent le visage, et, constatent ce qui leur arrivaient, il s'enfuirent en gémissant, ne voulant attirer personne. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partagés entre le rire et l'incompréhension, mais Morgane et Zélie n'en pouvaient plus. Elles riaient tellement qu'elles durent s'assoire par terre. Lorsque leur hilarité fut calmée, elles expliquèrent :

- Ce sont des Ramollmous, des Farces et Attrapes de Fred et Georges. Ils ramollir la peau du visage pendant une minute.

- Vous savez quoi ? demanda Ron avec un ton mystérieux. Je plains Malefoy.

Harry et Hermione furent repris d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Ron essayait de leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Mais c'est vrai ! Une fois en loutre, une fois il va dans la forêt interdite à cause de nous, une fois la peau de son visage se ramollit, une fois il atterrit dans le lac, et j'en passe !

Harry sourit. L'année passée, Malefoy avait été tellement odieux que lui et Ron s'étaient vengés. Ils s'étaient recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité, puis avait assommé la « victime ». Pour une fois, elle se promenait sans ses fidèles gorilles. Puis les deux Gryffondor l'avait jeté dans l'armoire qu'avaient utilisée Fred et Georges, alors qu'eux-mêmes étaient en 5ème année. Malefoy avait atterris dans un tuyau, plus précisément dans une canalisation d'égouts, et s'était retrouvé dans le lac. Et, bien qu'ayant un énorme soupçon, il ne sus jamais avec certitude qui lui avait fait ça… Et tant mieux pour les coupables !

Puis les cinq amis allèrent s'assoire dans le parc pour faire leurs devoirs, histoire de profiter du beau temps. Après les avoir finis, Harry et Ron parlèrent Quidditch, Hermione lut un livre et Morgane et Zélie discutaient de leur prochaine farce. Une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione se leva.

- Morgane ? Zélie ? demanda-t-elle. Harry, Ron et moi avons quelque chose à faire. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rester seules ?

Harry et Ron avaient comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Aussi réussirent-ils à ne pas se montrer désorientés.

- Vous pouvoir partir, nous trouvera la chemin ! affirma Morgane.

- Merci !

Harry, Ron et Hermione partirent. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Morgane remarqua :

- _Je_ _crois qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose. Qu'en dit-tu ?_

- _Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais ils ont le droit d'avoir leurs secrets, même si ça me rend malade de curiosité. Ne cherchons pas à comprendre, ils ont étés sympa avec nous à notre arrivée. S'ils nous font suffisamment confiance, ils nous le diront,_ répondit Zélie.

Quand au trio, ils s'avançaient tranquillement vers la salle de Harry.

- Il faudrait donner un nom à cette salle, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, tu as raison, ce serait plus simple, répondit Hermione.

- Mais lequel ? fit remarquer Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'il attire l'attention !

Chacun réfléchirent en silence. Arrivés à destination, ils entrèrent, mais cette fois Harry n'entendit pas la voix de Sirius, car il était avec les « intrus ».

- Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Harry, s'asseyant par terre en tailleur.

Hermione alla chercher la recette dans l'armoire.

- Il faut commencer la potion. Mais il nous faut notre chaudron pour les cours de Potions ! Comment va-t-on faire ? s'alarma Hermione, naïvement.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? demanda Ron, effrayé. Tu as déjà oublié que nous avons appris les sorts de dédoublement, l'année passée ? Je rêve !

Hermione rougit. Elle avait en effet oublié. Mais elle se repris et continua :

- Il nous faudra d'abord faire mijoter les fourmis en poudre, les orties séchées et quelques autres ingrédients de base pendant un mois.

- Combien de temps ça nous prendra, environ ? demanda Ron.

- Je crois… qu'il nous faudra…, estima Hermione, en calculant tout ça, environ ... deux ans !

« Mais non ! Moi, j'ai une recette pour le devenir en trois mois !»

- Quoi ? demanda Harry à voix haute.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent comme s'il était fou. La voix était celle de Sirius, comme quand quelqu'un voulait entrer dans cette salle, mais c'était impossible ! Harry voulait y croire, mais c'était impossible !

« Si tu veux me parler, fait-le dans ta tête ! », continua la voix.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous dans ma tête ? », demanda Harry.

« C'est moi ! C'est Sirius ! Mais fait-moi confiance, je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux savoir ce soir. Mais maintenant, dis à Ron et Hermione que tu as une recette pour devenir Animagi en trois mois ! Et fait-le vite ! », ordonna Sirius.

Sirius avait raison, Harry avait intérêts à répondre à Ron et Hermione, car ils le regardaient ébahis, car il ne leur répondait plus.

- Je sais comment le faire en trois mois, dit Harry.

Cette phrase surprit largement et doublement les deux autres, car non seulement il avait dit quelque chose, mais en plus, le contenu de ce quelque chose était étonnant.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron. Tu veux dire que tu vas nous faire devenir des Animagi en trois mois ? Mais comment ?

- Je cherche la recette ce soir, je vous dis demain !

- Très bien, dit Hermione, encore surprise. Dans ce cas, pas besoins de vous dire ce qu'il fallait faire ! On va dîner ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Après avoir mangé, Ron, Hermione, Morgane et Zélie firent quelques jeux, mais Harry refusa de se joindre à eux. Il était fatigué, prétextait-il. En vérité, il se changea, et se coucha. Il ferma les yeux, et demanda silencieusement:

« Sirius ? Tu es là ? Comment se fait-il que tu puisses communiquer avec moi, puisque tu es… »

« Mort ? », finit Sirius. « Tu as raison, c'est étrange. Tu te rappelles que Dumbledore t'as expliqué que c'est la vieille magie qui t'a protégé, lorsque ta mère est morte ? Il t'a dit que c'est de la vieille magie. C'est aussi de la vieille magie qui nous permet de parler. Tu étais inconsolable, quand je suis mort, tu te souviens ? Eh bien, petit à petit, tu as cessé de culpabiliser, même si ta tristesse persistait, et ça a été le premier cap franchi. Pourtant, pour que cet ancien sortilège, rare, je te l'avoue, fonctionne, il fallait que la preuve que tu pouvais parler de moi au monde extérieur soit faite. Et ça c'est produit. C'est en choisissant mon nom comme mot de passe, pour ta salle à laquelle Ron et Hermione avaient accès, que tu as scellé l'enchantement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître compliqué, mais tu t'y feras, et tu comprendras un jour. »

« Mais… même s'il est rare, ce sortilège a déjà été vécu par certaines personnes ? », demanda Harry

« Oui, et tu en connais une. Je ne te dirais pas le nom, je te dirai seulement que cette personne est en vie, et à Poudlard. »lui répondit son parrain.

« Et ce sortilège, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Cupidéa », répondit Sirius.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« A cause de Cupidon. Cupidéa vient de Cupidon. Et ce lien ne se crée que si on aime une personne énormément. L'amour D'une petite amie, mais aussi l'amour d'un parent. »

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plu ? Je l'espère ! Je ne sais pas si mon explication pour le fait que Sirius soit dans la tête à Harry soit assez bien… expliquée ( !), mais c'est tellement dur de mettre par écrit ce que l'on pense et qu'on a déjà du mal à expliquer par oral ! _**_Mais malgré tout, si vous pouviez me poster une petite reviews, SVP…_**


	12. 11 Routine Début du combat

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Titre** : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

**Livre** : Harry Potter (à votre avis ?)

**Auteur** : Une certaine personne qui écrit sur fan fiction… C'est moi, alias Phany

**Petit mot de l'auteur **: Je suis hyper contente ! Le jour d'après avoir posté le dernier chapitre, j'avais déjà deux reviews ! Merciiiiiiiiiii !

**RAR **

**Coweti **: Ah… tu aimerais savoir… peut-être ce chapitre, peut-être le prochain, dans lequel tu saura (Ahahah… je suis cruelle !). Blagues à part, merci d'avoir répondu si vite, et désolée pour le fait que je ne t'envoie pas beaucoup de mail, ces derniers temps. Juste un truc… Faudra absolument que tu me donnes ton adresse avant que je parte en voyage d'études ! Je t'enverrais une carte postale ! (Si tu es d'accord, bien sur, et par mail !) Encore merci !

Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxx……………….

Phany

**chocovany** : Merciiii pour ta review ! Et merci de m'en avoir envoyée une si vite ! Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx aussiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Phany

**Tusaisqui :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pitié de moi et de m'envoyer une peite review….

Bisouxxx

Phany

Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra

…… Onzième partie ……

11. Routine + début du combat

Les jours passaient tranquillement. Harry et Sirius parlaient beaucoup et souvent, mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas au courant. Sirius leur avait donné, par l'intermédiaire de son filleul une recette pour devenir Animagi en trois mois, et avait dit à Harry qu'il voyait bien Ron en écureuil roux. Harry l'avait rapporté à Ron et celui-ci avait réfléchi. Il est vrai que ça pourrait être bien, mais il n'avait vraiment accepté que lorsque Hermione lui avait dit qu'il serait trooop mignon en écureuil. Ils travaillaient tous les soirs sur ce projet, et leurs deux amies françaises avaient l'habitude de les voir partir à la même heure, et elles ne disaient rien. Il leur fallait aussi se documenter sur leurs animaux, et tous les trois furent surpris par le nombre d'informations à retenir. Quelquefois, environ deux ou trois fois par semaines, Harry restait pour ranger les affaires… enfin… c'était ce qu'il disait à ses amis. En vérité, il exerçait les sortilèges trop dangereux qu'il ne pouvait faire en leur compagnie. Ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire d'Hermione avec tous leurs amis dans le parc, à côté du lac. Ron et Harry étaient allés chercher plein de bonnes choses dans les cuisines, et, comme on s'y attendait, Hermione avait reçu énormément de livres. Harry lui avait offert un livre sur le Quidditch, et parmi les cadeaux des autres, on trouvait : Livres sur les runes, les moldus, les enchantements…Seul Ron lui avait offert autre chose, d'assez original pour une préfète… Une boîte à Flemme, et une nouvelle Farce de Fred et Georges, la « Trichplume ». Il suffisait de murmurer la question à L'oreille de la plume pour que votre main écrive toute seule la réponse juste, et … magique !... Avec votre vocabulaire ! Enfin… Ça, c'était ce qui était marqué sur le paquet, vous avez déjà vu une plume avec une ou deux oreilles ? Nouvel Attrape-nigaud ! Dix-huit Mornilles pièce, c'est une affaire ! Fred et Georges gagnaient beaucoup d'argent, et étaient le magasin de Farce s et Attrapes le plus fréquenté, en particulier par ceux qui étaient à Poudlard avec eux et qui les avait vus partir ! Et embêter Ombrage… Ils avaient plusieurs Magasins, un peu dans tout le pays, mais on les voyait sur le chemin de Traverse à la rentrée, et à Prè-au-Lard lors des visites des élèves… Quand à Vol… Pardon, Vous Savez Qui… Il avait déjà provoqué de nombreux mort, et parut à de nombreuses occasions, en créant des attaques… Bizarrement, à Chaque fois elles se rapprochaient de Poudlard, même s'il était encore loin… Ron, Harry et Hermione n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué, et la tension montait à chaque nouvelle attaque. Dans l'école, la nouvelle de la Prophétie s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et depuis la troisième attaque de Voldemort, tout le monde voulait savoir ce que disait cette boule de verre qui s'était brisée… Et chaque semaine il y avait au moins une personne pour demander à Harry : « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que veut dire la prophétie, Harry ? Pas une petite idée ? ». Ron et Hermione aussi se faisaient souvent interpeller : « Ron ! Tu sais, toi, ce que contient la prophétie ? Pourquoi Harry ne nous répond plus ? » Drago Malefoy leur lançait quelquefois quelques piques, mais il s'était un peu calmé… Peut-être par jalousie… Mais… Pour longtemps ? Les cours étaient très intéressants, et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient encore les meilleurs de chaque cours. Morgane et Zélie, malgré le fait qu'elles soient nouvelles, avaient déjà chopé pas mal de retenues pour cause de « faire de la pub pour Fred et Georges ». Si il y avait eu quelqu'un dans l'école qui eut douté du fait que c'était les âmes sœurs de Fred et Georges, il en était maintenant convaincu. La saison de Quidditch avait repris, et Gryffondor s'était beaucoup entraîné, avec leur nouvelle Poursuiveuse, Hermione. Trois matchs avaient déjà eu lieu. Serdaigle-Serpentard (180-150, les Serdaigle n'avaient que trente points, mais L'Attrapeur les a sauvés), Pouffsouffle-Gryffondor (100-250, il pleuvait et il y avait du brouillard, bref, pas le temps idéal pour attraper le Vif d'Or ! Mais c'est Harry qui l'a eu, sur son Eclair de Feu) et Serpentard-Pouffsouffle (50-190 : La relève Serpentard est nulle, ou c'est ce cher Drago, Capitaine de l'équipe, qui n'est pas compétant ?).

Halloween arrivait. C'était une soirée. Morgane et Zélie étaient dans la salle commune, discutant pour savoir si elles allaient faire une ou deux farces pour cette fête, Hermione et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec, version moldue (Ron ne trouvait pas cela très amusant : les pièces ne bougeaient même pas toutes seules !), et Harry lisait. Morgane leva la tête. Bien qu'ils fussent là depuis un bon moment, ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle lança :

On dirait que Harry et Hermione ont échangés leurs apparences !

(Elles s'était beaucoup améliorées en anglais, et ne faisaient qu'une faute de temps en temps.). Harry et Hermione levèrent la tête, et se regardèrent, puis dévisagèrent Morgane. Ils n'avaient pas compris. Ron, lui, éclata de rire. Harry entendit aussi le rire de son parrain dans sa tête. Les deux concernés regardèrent le rouquin et Harry demanda :

Y aurai-t-il quelqu'un capable de nous expliquer ce qui ce passe, ici ?

« Oui, moi ! »

Alors ? insista Harry.

Personne n'avait dit mots, trop occupés à rire. Harry haussa les épaules puis replongea dans son livre, celui qu'Hermione lui avait offert à son anniversaire. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione comprit ce qui c'était passé. Et elle ri à son tour. Harry demanda silencieusement à Sirius, excédé :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« D'ordinaire, c'est Hermione qui lit et toi qui joue avec Ron, même si la version d'échec est moldue, aujourd'hui… » lui répondit Sirius.

Harry se joignit alors son rire aux autres, et Morgane soupira :

Ah, ils font longs pour comprendre les blagues, les Anglais !

Nouvel éclat de rire. Puis Hermione se leva, et Ron et Harry l'imitèrent. Ils avaient déjà mangé, et sortirent de la salle commune. Morgane et Zélie ne dirent rien, commençant quand même à être excédées par cette attitude.

Lorsque les trois amis furent dans leur salle, baptisée JRS, ce qui voulait dire James, Remus, Sirius, ils se regardèrent. Hermione commença :

Vous savez, je pense qu'on devrait, soit dire la vérité à Morgane et Zélie, soit inventer une bonne excuse. Elles commencent à ne pas apprécier le fait qu'on parte sans rien leur dire.

Tu as raison, mais nous ne pouvons pas leur dire la vérité, dit Harry.

Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. Elles ne diront rien….

Mais elles voudront le devenir aussi, ou tout au moins voir ce qu'on fait ! Il nous faut trouver une excuse.

C'était tranché. Ils continuèrent à préparer leur potion. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils devaient tout savoir sur leurs animaux respectifs, et qu'il fallait le faire sans se faire remarquer. Mais ils y arrivaient bien. Harry avait demandé à Sirius son avis pour son animal, et le Maraudeur lui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée. Après deux heures, Hermione s'écria :

Harry ! Je viens de me souvenir, mais, comment as-tu fait pour avoir cette salle ?

J'avais dit trois mois !

Hermione soupira. Elle était curieuse et aimait tout savoir. Juste avant de partir, Ron s'écria :

Et si on disait à Morgane et Zélie qu'on s'entraîne pour devenir Auror, mais pour des sortilèges très compliqués… Ou alors qu'on prépare la prochaine séance de l'AD.

L'AD avait repris, et il y avait quelques élèves de première année qui était venus, ainsi que Morgane, Zélie et une dizaine d'autres personnes. Ils étaient quarante. Le programme était divisé entre les anciens, qui continuaient le programme, les nouveaux, qui commençaient, et les premières années, qui commençaient, mais les sortilèges simples. Le cours se faisait toujours dans la Salle sur Demande. Les noms étaient toujours sur une liste, et la prochaine séance se faisait savoir de la même façon que des années précédentes.

Oui, mais plutôt pour l'AD, ce sera mieux, mais on devra leur dire de n'en parler à personne, dit Harry.

Mais pourquoi leur interdire de le dire ? Si d'autres personnes ont remarqués notre manéges, ce sera une bonne excuse, dit Ron.

Tous acquiescèrent, et, puisqu'il était tard, ils allèrent se coucher. Allongé dans son lit, Harry songeait. Il n'aurait-ils peut-être pas du cacher à Ron et Hermione le fait qu'il devait s'entraîner à tuer ? Et qu'il parle avec Sirius ? Bref, il était assaillit de remords. Puis, une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Et l'autre personne pour qui arrivait le Cupidéa, en avait-elle parler aux autres ? Harry voulut savoir qui c'était, pour lui en parler, si c'était une personne digne de confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il silencieusement à Sirius :

« Sirius ? Sait-tu qui est l'autre personne, dans Poudlard, qui parle avec quelqu'un, comme toi et moi ? »

« Oui, je sais qui c'est… Mais je ne te le dirais pas, tu devras le découvrir… Moi, je ne peux que te donner des indices. », lui répondit son parrain.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? », demanda Harry.

« Toutes personnes pouvant pratiquer le Cupidéa, moi, je les connaît, et je ne peut que te donner un coup de pouce pour te la faire voir, cette personne. Mais avant, laisse-moi demander à la « morte », que l'on nomme l'Autre Visage… Attend une ou deux minutes. »

Et Harry attendit…. Une minute… deux minutes… trois… Les minutes paraissaient des heures. Quand enfin, Sirius « revint », il s'était déjà passé cinq minutes.

« Me revoilà ! » dit le Maraudeur.

« Tu as fait long », remarqua Harry…

« Oui, mais cet Autre Visage était particulièrement jolie… Et elle avait mon âge… », dit Sirius.

« Tu ne changeras jamais ! Bon, qu'a-t-elle dit ? », s'impatienta Harry.

« Que c'est d'accord ! Elle fera la même chose que moi, et vous vous verrez mutuellement ! », dit Sirius.

« Merci ! Mais, rassure-moi… Ce n'est pas Malefoy ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Non ! Et ce n'est même pas un Serpentards ! Ces Verdures n'ont pas de cœur, impossible qu'ils puissent pratiquer le Cupidéa ! A-tu d'autres questions ? « demanda Sirius, comme s'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose de marrant, mais d'interdit.

« Non, qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Harry.

« Ah… «, dit le Maraudeur, mystérieux. « Je viens de découvrir un nouveau passage secret… A la fin, il y a une chambre secrète. De là part un labyrinthe. Si tu réussi à trouver le chemin de la sortie, tu arrives sous le château, et là il y a des chemin qui vont un peu partout, et le mieux, c'est qu'il y a des panneaux… mais c'est en langage codé… »

« C'est génial ! Il faudra que je les explore tous ? Merci bien ! »

« Mais non », répliqua le Maraudeur. « Je sais le lire ! Ah… J'ai oublié de te dire comment tu verras la personne qui communique avec un Autre Visage, demain… Elle sera… ou il sera entouré d'un halo de lumière rouge et rose, couleurs de l'amour… Mais fais gaffe, elle sera très éblouissante, cette lumière… «

« Merci, Sirius… Bonne nuit… », Dit le Survivant, avant de s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain, l'avant-veille d'Halloween, Harry, Ron et Hermione assistèrent aux cours de la journée, comme d'habitude, et le soir, avant de partir, dirent à Morgane et à Zélie :

Morgane… Zélie ? demanda Hermione.

Oui ? répondit cette dernière.

Euh… On veut vous dire pourquoi on part tout le temps… le soir…, balbutia Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Oui, repris Ron. En fait on ne vous le disait pas parce qu'on ne voulait pas rendre ça public… Mais on a décidé d'avoir confiance en vous…

Oui, renchérit Harry. C'est pour l'AD qu'on part tous les soirs… On s'entraîne et on prépare le programme.

Trop cool ! s'exclama Zélie. On pourra venir ? Rien qu'une fois ?

Les trois amis furent mal à l'aise. Ils se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux, gênés. Morgane et Zélie le comprirent, à leur façon.

Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Vous nous avez déjà dit votre secret, c'est gentil de nous faire autant confiance !

Hermione leur sourit, reconnaissante.

On vous laissera venir une fois, mais on va ralentir l'allure après Noël… Qu'une fois par semaine… Vous viendrez à ce moment là !

OK ! Merci beaucoup, dit Morgane.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Après cinq minutes, averti par un pressentiment, il descendit silencieusement. Ron ne l'entendit pas. Son pressentiment fut fondé lorsqu'un immense hiboux noir à l'allure maléfique entra, et tendit la patte à Harry. Il y avait accroché une lettre, écrite à l'encre noire, sur parchemin tout chiffonné. Harry, bien que ne l'ayant jamais vue, reconnu cette écriture comme celle de Voldemort. Il lut :

_Harry Potter,_

_Si tu ne veux pas mettre tout Poudlard en danger, _

_Viens me retrouver. Notre Combat aura bientôt lieu, eu ne peut pas l'éviter._

_Tu dois mourir de toute façon, alors, tôt ou tard…_

_Je serais à Poudlard en Mai, car je ne veux pas que tu prennes cette décision à la légère…_

_Répond moi au plus tard le 20 mars…_

_Et décide du lieu…_

_Ce sera duel de Sorcier, sans second, et sans personne…_

_Rien que toi et moi… _

_Répond… N'oublie pas..._

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais c'était évident… Trop bouleversé pour penser à demander lavis de Sirius, Harry se coucha, et dormis d'un sommeil agité…

_A suivre…_

_Je sais, c'était un peu cour… désolée, je ferai mieux la prochaine fois… J'espère !_

_En attendant, des reviews font toujours plaisir…_


	13. 12 Halloween

Harry Potter; Avada Kedavra

**Titre** Harry Potter; Avada Kedavra

**Livre**Harry Potter

**Auteur**Phany

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Je sais, j'ai fait long, mais épargnez moi ! Maintenant, j'ai deux fics en même temps, et en plus y'a l'école, les devoirs, la gym, la lecture (eh… oui… Fan fiction ne remplacera jamais un bon livre !) Et en plus, quelques autres sites sur lesquels je vais souvent… pardonnez-moi !) Et faîtes honneur à mon autre fic, Scyllaë !Merci, et bonne lecture !

**RAR**

**Coweti** : Hello ! Mille merci pour avoir répondu en me laissant une petite review… Je te répondrait plus longuement la prochaine fois, en attendant, Bisouxxxxxxxx !

**diaelo** : Merci merci merci merci… J'adore avoir de nouveaux revieweurs, et si en plus ils aiment ! Le rêve ! Merci ! Bisouxxxxxxxx !

**Tusaisquoi** : Merci beaucoup !

**Chocovany** : MICIIIIIII ! Merci ma morginouchouchou ! Mais tu devrais arrêter de faire des bêtises genre celles dans ce chapitre, sinon, je plaint ta maison (en l'occurrence : Gryffondor !) Bisouxxx !

**Elaur** : Merci ! C'est tellement gentil de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs et tes histoires préférées ! Mais au fait, comment tu l'as « Connue », ma fic ? Ou l'as-tu vue ? En attendant ta réponse, s'il y en a une : Bisouxxx !

**Partie douze : Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra**

**12. Halloween**

Morgane et Zélie avaient accepté l'excuse de leurs amis, et ne s'étonnaient plus de les voir partir. Harry s'était étonné de la lettre de Voldemort, la trouvant trop directe. Cependant, il n'en avait rien dit ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. Le lendemain au matin, il était allé ranger la lettre dans le placard qu'ils n'ouvraient jamais. Le survivant s'était dit qu'il réfléchissait, et qu'il avait encore un mois pour trouver une excuse. Comment aurait-il pu convaincre Dumbledore de lui donner une salle ? S'il ne le savait pas il devrait tout dire à ses amis, y compris leur parler de la lettre. Il essayait de le cacher à ses mais, mais au fond de lui, il aurait tellement voulut le leur dire… Mais à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il voyait Hermione se faire tuer par Bellatrix, ou Ron subissant le sortilège Doloris, par Malefoy. Il ne savait que faire, mais se dit que un mois, ce n'était pas beaucoup… Pour le Cupidéa, Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux personnes qu'il voyait. Mais ce matin, il avait l'intention de bien dévisager tout le monde. Il se réveilla plus tôt que les autres, et alla faire un tour. Soudain, il vit au loin une personne qui brillait, d'un halo rouge et rose. Il s'approcha, curieux, alors que la personne en face de lui faisait de même. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que cette personne était Luna. Il lui demanda :

>Tu pratique le Cupidéa ?

>Oui. Ma mère me l'avait dit. Mais avec qui peux-tu parler ? répondit Luna.

>Avec mon parrain. Tu l'as déjà vu, mais aux instants de sa mort. C'est lui qui est tombé derrière le voile, il y a deux ans. Et toi ? Avec qui parles-tu ?

> Avec ma mère. Tu sais qu'elle est morte, je te l'avais raconté. Mais en fait, pour moi, elle n'est pas vraiment morte. Et puis, à chaque fois que j'ai l'air absente, ou dans la lune, c'est que je parle avec elle. Je ne prend pas la peine de dissimuler le fait que je pratique ce sortilège, mais personne ne le connaît suffisamment pour faire le rapport. Elle a toujours une voix heureuse, quand je lui parle, mais depuis que ton parrain lui a « Parlé », elle est vraiment transformée ! Tu crois que les morts peuvent parler entre eux ? Ma mère ne veut rien me dire…

> Je pense que oui, répondit Harry, surtout que Sirius aussi a l'air heureux, et peut-être même amoureux. Il prétend qu'elle est jolie… Ca veut dire qu'ils se voient… Mais peut-être qu'ils nous font une blague, ce serait son genre…

> Il s'appelle Sirius, ton parrain ? Comme l'étoile ?

> Oui…

Harry et Luna discutèrent encore un moment, puis ils allèrent manger, Luna à sa table, Harry à la sienne, rejoignant de ce fait Ron et Hermione qui déjeunaient.

Le soir d'Halloween, un peu avant le banquet, Ron, Harry et Hermione discutaient à la bibliothèque. Cette fois, c'était Zélie et Morgane qui étaient parties sans rien leur dire... A voir…

> Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font ! se demanda Ron à haute voix pour la ixième fois.

> Je te parie qu'elles sont allées préparer leur farce, répondit Harry, comme les fois précédentes.

> Et puis, tu n'a qu'à attendre pour le savoir ! lui dit Hermione. Au fait, il faudra désormais investir un peu plus de temps dans la préparation de la JRS, pour ne pas faire d'erreurs. Et, vous savez…

Harry n'entendit pas la suite. Ce qu'il entendit, ce fut la voix de Sirius, inquiète, qui lui dit :

« Malefoy essaye d'entrer dans ta salle. Il n'en a pas le mot de passe… »

Horrifié, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque en courant, sans prendre le temps de dire à Ron et Hermione ce qui se passait Ceux-ci, surpris, se lancèrent un coup d'œil, puis laissèrent tout en plan et coururent derrière leur ami. Harry courrait de toutes ses forces, et demanda à Sirius :

« Est-il toujours là ? »

« Oui »répondit Sirius « Sort ta baguette, tu en aura besoins si il te provoque… Mais fait attention… Malefoy peut t'enlever des points, te donner des retenues, et qui sait s'il n'a pas déjà rejoint Voldemort ? »

« Je ferai gaffe, ne t'en fait pas ! Mais je découvrirais comment cet imbécile a fait pour connaître notre salle ! »

Harry était déchaîné. Il ne comprenait pas comment Malefoy avait fait pour savoir qu'il avait une salle, ni comment il avait fait pour savoir ou elle se trouvait, mais désormais, bonjours la discrétion ! Il risquait de tout dévoiler ! Que faire ?

« Sirius ? A ton avis, que devrais-je faire ? » Demanda Harry à son parrain, comme chaque fois qu'il avait un doute.

« Ne fait rien, fait comme si tu passait là par hasard pour aller à ta salle commune, mais attend Ron et Hermione ! Ils arrivent. Faites semblant de discuter ! Et essayez d'avoir l'air étonné quand vous le verrez ! »

Harry ralentit, transmit les instructions, et tous les trois continuèrent de parler. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent, comme attirés par le bruit. Malefoy et ses deux Gorilles sortaient justement du couloir.

> Tiens ! Voilà Mon bon roi Ouistiti avec Sang-de-Bourbe et… Oh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! Potter ! Alors comme ça tu as une chambre privée ?

Harry feignit d'être étonné.

> Ah oui ? Bon, si tu veux, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le regard de Malefoy aurait incendié une forêt entière s'ils avaient véritablement lancés des éclairs. Ce cher camarades du trio était tellement hors de lui qu'il n'a pas su lancer une pique à Harry. Il partit avec, derrière lui, ses deux Gorilles. Hermione demanda à ce dernier :

> Comment savais-tu qu'il allait entrer ?

> Parce que… Harry hésitait, puis se décida. Lorsque quelqu'un veut entrer, j'entends une voix dans ma tête qui me dit si ce quelqu'un a le mot de passe, qui c'est, et si je veux bien le laisser entrer.

> Même si c'est nous ?demanda Ron.

> Oui, même si c'est vous, répondit Harry.

> Mais Harry va nous dire pourquoi c'est comme ça, demanda Hermione.

> Mais je n'en sais rien !

Hermione ne dit rien, mais elle le regarda avec un regard qui signifiait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle leur dit :

> Venez, on va au banquet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, presque tout le monde était là, sauf tous les Serpentards. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent surpris, puis se regardèrent, d'un regard complice. Ca devait sûrement être un peu de la faute à Morgane et Zélie… Ils allèrent les retrouver, car elles étaient déjà attablées, devant une magnifique assiette fumante, remplie de plein de bonnes choses. Harry remarqua, avec une intonation particulière dans la voix, un peu comme de l'ironie :

> Vous avez remarqué qu'aucuns Serpentards ne sont là ? Je me demande ce qui les a retenus…

Morgane et Zélie sourirent. Elle se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent complètement de rire. Lorsqu'elles se furent reprises, elles dirent :

> On n'as rien fait !

> En fait si, dit Morgane en baissant la voix. Une nouveauté de Fred et Georges. Ils nous ont demandé de la tester, mais dans une situation réelle. Ça s'appelle L'_Eaucol_. Regardez…

Morgane sortit de sa poche un papier d'emballage, sur lequel il était noté :

_L'Eaucol ! L'eau qui vous colle au sol !_

Et tous les cinq se mirent à rire. Ils mangèrent un moment, puis des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre. Des cris d'appel, comme si les personnes qui les poussaient étaient en danger. Les professeurs se levèrent et coururent voir d'où venaient les cris. Les élèves se précipitèrent à leur suite, et par un pur hasard, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent devant, Hermione quelques rangs plus loin. Ce qu'ils virent les fit pouffer de rire, et ils ne furent pas les seuls. Tous les élèves qui pouvaient voir ce qui ce passait irait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Oubliant leur rôle à tenir, même les préfets s'amusaient comme des fout. En effet, les Serpentard, lorsqu'il savaient voulut sortir de leur salle commune, avaient remarqués un inondation juste devant la porte. Or, ce n'était pas de l'eau véritable. Ils furent tous dupés, et cloués au sol. Même quelques professeurs avaient de la peine à se retenir de rire, et avaient quand même un demi sourire sur le visage. C'était le cas du professeur Belin, du professeur Dumbledore, du professeur Flitwick, et de Hagrid. Le professeur Dumbledore, pour ne faillir à sa réputation de directeur, demanda avec une voix assez fâchée, à savoir qui avait fait ça. Personne ne se dénonça, mais tous les élèves, mis à part les Serpentard, savaient le nom des coupables ! Mais ils n'allaient pas le dire, un peu de distraction, ça ne fait pas de mal ! Mis à part ce petit incident très distrayant pour les Serdaigles, Gryffondor, et Poufsouffles, le soir d'Halloween se déroula paisiblement. Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il devait trouver une excuse pour la salle, et il alla se coucher paisiblement. Ce fut le surlendemain qu'il se passa quelque chose de pas très agréable. Il était très tard, ce soir là, et Harry dit à ses amis qu'il devait ranger un peu la salle. Hermione était exaspérée de cette attitude. Elle savait que son ami lui dissimulait quelque chose… Ingénieusement, en sortant, elle ne ferma pas totalement la porte. Ni Harry ni Sirius ne le remarquèrent. Le jeune sorcier sortit de la cage une cage, dans laquelle était enfermées trois sourit, assez grosses. Il les laissa sortir, et en tua une. Au moment ou il lançait un sortilège mortel sur la deuxième, Hermione entra brusquement, et vit toute la scène. Harry se retourna, et la vit, mais seulement une fraction de secondes. Elle s'était enfuie en courant, en direction de la Salle Commune. Harry entra, et eu juste le temps d'entendre la voix d'Hermione dire :

> … Tue des souris ! Avec l'Avada Kedavra !

Harry entra complètement, et vit Hermione et Ron face à face, les deux avaient l'air effrayé. A son entrée, ils le regardèrent, avec une expression de dégoût, de fr4ayeur, et de déception.

> Je suppose que tu peut nous expliquer ? demanda Ron d'une voix froide, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Harry soupira. Il était désormais forcé de tout leur dire, y compris la prophétie. Il s'assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas.

> Voilà…, commença Harry, En vérité, la prophétie qui s'est cassée, il y a deux ans, en vérité, ce n'était qu'une copie. Et j'ai entendu l'original. Il dit, en gros, que Voldemort et moi, on est en quelque sorte liés. En fait, c'est ou je le tue, ou il me tue. Il ne peut pas mourir de la main de quelqu'un d'autre, et moi de même. Alors, il faut bien que je m'exerce, sinon, s'en est fait de moi ! Et Dumbledore est au courant, donc il m'a permis d'avoir une salle pour m'exercer.

> Ah… Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Hermione. Ca nous aurait évité de nombreuses recherches.

> J'avait peur que si vous en sachiez trop, ça pourrait vous mettre en danger. Et, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Voldemort m'as envoyé un lettre, il y a quelques temps….Attendez…

Harry monta chercher la lettre en question, et la montra à ses amis. Hermione dit :

> C'est un piège.

> Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? demanda Ron.

> Je n'en suis pas sure, mais ça me parait trop direct. Voldemort a toujours été discret, pourquoi serait-il tout à coup aussi direct ?

> Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur de courir le risque que ceux que j'aime soient en danger… avoua Harry.

> Ah, ne t'en fait pas, on sait se défendre ! assura Ron. Et puis…

Ron fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase par Neville qui venait d'entrer. Tout quatre furent étonnés.

> Neville ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? demanda Ron, bouche bée.

Neville rougit. Il avait pourtant pris pas mal d'assurance, ces deux dernières années, et dit avec un soupçon de fierté :

> J'était sorti, avec ma petite copine…

> T'as une copine ? On la connaît ? demanda Harry.

> Euh… réfléchit Neville. Je ne sais pas, elle est à Serdaigle. Elle s'appelle Christelle.

> Oui, je la connaît ! s'écria Hermione. Elle est souvent à la bibliothèque, et on parle ensemble, quelquefois. Elle est très gentille.

> Logique, si elle va souvent à la bibliothèque, ironisa Ron.

> Quoi ? répondit immédiatement Hermione, outrée.

> Qui aime bien, châtie bien… souffla Harry, avant de filler dans son dortoir.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, gênés, et tous les deux, avec Neville, allèrent se coucher…

**_A suivre…. _**

**_Je sais, je sais, ne dîtes rien ! C'était très court, mais si je ne l'avais pas posté tout de suite, vous l'auriez eu au prochain millénaire. _**


	14. 13 Secret Dévoilé

**Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra**

**Livre** : Harry Potter

**Titre** : Lisez ce qui est noté en dessus, en gros et gras…

**Auteur** : Moi…

**Petit mot de l'Auteur :**… je continue ce chapitre… mais j'hésite à arrêter cette fic, comme HP 6 est sorti en livre mon histoire n'est pas cohérente… a vous de me convaincre!De plus, veuillez m'excuser, je sais que c'est très court!

**RAR** : je vous remercie tous pour ces reviews, qui m'ont fait hyper plaisir…

**Treizième partie**

**Harry Potter ; Avada Kedavra**

**13. Secret dévoilé**

Trois mois plus tard, mi-Novembre, un soir très tard, Harry, Ron, et Hermione sortirent discrètement. C'était LE jour ! Le plus dangereux de tous, mais aussi le plus excitant ! Ils l'avaient tellement attendu ! Ils avaient tout prévu… Malefoy ne les verrait pas, ils étaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, Neville avait un rendez-vous galant avec Christelle… A ce propos, Ron et Harry avaient enfin fait sa connaissance ! Elle était très jolie, ses cheveux châtains et ses lunettes lui donnaient un air intellectuel, mais dés qu'on la connaissait, on se rendait compte qu'elle était drôle et chaleureuse, bien qu'ayant de bonnes notes… En ce qui concernait Ginny, Hermione s'était assuré qu'elle dorme, et ils avaient prévu ce jour depuis longtemps, car ils n'avaient pas de matchs de Quidditch le lendemain… Les trois amis avaient aussi vérifié que Morgane et Zélie n'essayerait pas de les suivre… Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent la porte de leur salle privée, ce qu'ils virent les étonna tellement qu'ils durent faire un effort pour ne pas s'évanouir. Leur potion, la veille dans une marmite sur le feu, était désormais en parts égales dans des verres. Ron s'avança, et découvrit un papier, avec inscrit dessus le nom de Harry.

De qui cela peut bien venir ? C'est peut-être un piège, Harry, méfie-toi…, dit Hermione.

Nous ne sommes pas aussi discrets que les maraudeurs… Non, ce n'est pas un piège, mais j'ai bien peur que notre secret ait été dévoilé…

Comment peux-tu dire ça ? demanda Ron, un peu excédé du fait qu'Harry parle désormais en énigmes.

Je connaît cette écriture… C'est celle du professeur Dumbledore…

Oh oh… souffla Hermione, qui n'avait en rien respecté son poste de préfète-en-chef

Voyons ce qu'il nous dit… dit Harry, en baissant la voix, car il était un peu gênant d'être surpris par la personne qui avait confiance en vous… « _Harry, Dès que vous aurez bu votre potion, que j'ai vérifiée jour après jour, et que vous serez des Animagus, je vous prierais de venir me voir dans mon bureau, avec Ron et Hermione… A tout à l'heure. _». C'est étrange…

Oui, pourquoi nous encouragerait-il à faire quelque chose d'interdit, s'il le sais…. Se demanda Ron a haute voix.

Je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison… Buvons-là, dit Hermione, son enthousiasme ayant pris le dessus.

Oui, depuis le temps qu'on attend de le faire… et qu'on a donné à la faire, aussi ! s'emporta Ron.

Très bien ! Allons-y ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils saisirent chacun un verre et le burent d'une traite, comme pour le polynectar… Tous les trois avaient les yeux fermés, et pensaient à une chose bien précise… Ils devait absolument rester très concentrés et penser le plus fort possible à l'animal dont ils voudraient prendre la forme… Ron imagina un magnifique écureuil, d'une superbe couleur rousse, gambadant dans les arbres, Hermione vit une loutre brune en train de se baigner dans un lac, et Harry pensait à un aigle brun et blanc, avec une touche de noir, majestueux en train de survoler Poudlard… Le décors ne fut pas très difficile à imaginer, il l'avait fait lui-même il y avait quelques années, mais en voiture volante. Pendant environs deux minutes, tous les trois restèrent debout, les yeux fermés, attendant un signe… qui vint. Ron d'abord, puis Hermione, et enfin Harry. L'un après l'autre, ils se transformèrent en l'animal qu'ils avaient choisis. Soudain, il n'y eut dans la pièce que trois animaux déboussolés ! Un écureuil, un aigle, et une loutre.. Il avait chacun un signe particulier des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la pièce un peu plus tôt. L'écureuil était roux, de la même couleur que les cheveux de Ron, et quand il était surpris ou vexé, il avait sur le visage le même air que lui. La loutre avait le même air qu'Hermione, quelquefois, quand elle avait raison, et ses poils étaient tout aussi emmêlés que les cheveux de la préfète en chef. Quand à l'aigle, il avait une marque noire sur un fond brun, au milieu du front. Une tache qui pouvait passer inaperçue si on ne l'examinait pas, mais si quelqu'un la voyait, elle ne pouvait tromper personne : elle avait la même forme que la cicatrice d'Harry ! Les trois amis s'amusèrent un peu, puis redevinrent eux-mêmes, rien qu'en le voulant. Il crièrent victoire tellement ils étaient contents. Mais Ron baissa leur joie d'un ou deux crans en disant :

N'oubliez pas que maintenant, il faudra aller voir Dumbledore…

Ah oui…, dit Harry d'un air sombre… Eh bien allons-y ! Ca ira mieux quand se sera passé…

A votre avis, il faudra lui dire ne quoi nous pouvons nous transformer ? demanda Hermione.

Tu nous demandes notre avis, là ! Je rêve ! ironisa Ron. Mais je pense que non… Moins de personnes le sauront, mieux ça sera ! Et ça pourrait nous servir contre Voldemort…

Pardon ? demanda Harry qui avait réagi au quart de tour. Ça pourrait me servir contre Voldemort, mais ça ne peut pas vous servir contre lui étant donné que vous ne ferez rien contre lui ! Ajouta-t-il avec force.

Oui, excuse-nous… murmura Ron.

Harry parut soulagé, bien qu'au fond de lui, il aurait espéré et aimé que ses deux amis viennent. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant le reste du voyage, mais Ron et Hermione échangèrent dans le dos de Harry un regard bien explicite : Ce n'était pas Harry qui allait les empêcher de l'aider à vaincre Voldemort ! Voldemort serait pour le Survivant, mais et les Mangemorts ? Pour Ron et Hermione ! Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore parut plus long que d'habitude. Lorsque enfin ils y arrivèrent, ils montèrent les marchent avec un énorme poids sur leurs épaules. Mais chacun pour une raison différente. Ron se disait que sa mère le tuerait, Hermione qu'elle allait perdre son rôle de préfète en chef et décevoir ses parents, et Harry se disait que pour la discrétion, c'était raté ! En outre, ils allaient décevoir un professeur qui les avait toujours soutenus ! Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore paraissait calme... Les trois élèves s'avancèrent maladroitement, et le professeur, après leur avoir souhaité le bonsoir, leur demanda de s'asseoir.

tout d'abord, mes félicitations! Vous avez réussi ce que peu aurait fait, mais je doit avouer que Sirius, James, Peter et Remus ont été plus discrets… bon, je dois avouer que comme c'est moi qui vous ait fourni la salle, vous n'avez rien pu faire, mais bon, c'était pas mal, aucun élève ne se doute de quelque chose…

Les trois amis étaient toujours mal à l'aise. Il leur semblait bizarre qu'ils n'aient aucun blâme. Harry vit que ça allait venir dans le regard du professeur Dumbledore.

Mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que c'est interdit par le loi? Reprit le vieux professeur.

Non, professeur, répondirent les trois élèves en baissant la tête.

Cependant je ne vous remettrait pas au ministère. Mais je veux que vous me montriez les animaux que vous êtes devenus, après m'avoir expliqué pourquoi vous avez fait ça.

« Sirius? » Demanda Harry. « que doit-je lui répondre? J'ignore moi-même pourquoi je l'ai fait! »

« Pour cela tu devra trouver tout seul, je suis désolé… »

En vérité, répondit enfin Harry, ayant le visage des autres fixé sur lui, je pense que je l'ai fait un peu pour Sirius, et pas mal pour…. Je dirais, m'amuser un peu.

Ah… Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père, Harry. Lui aussi aimait en faire à sa tête. Et pour lui aussi, Sirius comptait beaucoup. Mais je suppose que tu as pensé aussi que ce te serait très utile pour vaincre Voldemort?

Oui, mais seulement après coup, avoua Harry. Il faut juste que personne ne se doute de la forme que nous pouvons adopter. Surtout que moi je pourrais y aller en volant!

tu n'es donc pas devenu un cerf? Demanda Dumbledore, un peu surpris.

Non, car je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverait au niveau de mon père, ce serait un peu tout gâcher. De plus, mon patronus est un cerf, c'est déjà pas mal.

mais j'imagine que vous avez quand même travaillé cette année? J'ai remarqué que vous étiez devenus dans certaines branches les plus fort?demanda Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ron et Harry avait commencés à travailler un peu plus, mais cependant ils étaient souvent dissipés. Hermione était la meilleure, excepté en Défense contre les forces du mal ( elle avait E, ainsi que Ron. Harry: O) et en sortilèges, tous trois avaient le même niveau (O) ainsi qu'en métamorphose. En potions, Harry et Ron avaient un niveau qui oscillait en E et O, et cela rendait Rogue furieux. Quant aux autres cours, ils avaient des E, et Hermione des O. Ils avaient beaucoup de tempos libres, mais les profs leur donnait énormément de devoirs, et comme ils passaient leur ASPIC en fin d'années, il leur fallait travailler. Mais ils ne savaient pas que Dumbledore était au courant.

Eh oui, je le sais, et je vous en félicite, répondit Dumbledore, amusé. Au fait Harry, ou en est-tu avec l'Avada Kedavra?

J'arrive à tuer des souris, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre…

Je pense que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, car tu n'es pas comme Voldemort qui tue pour son simple plaisir. Alors, vous me montrez? Demanda Dumbledore.

Ron fut le premier à réagir.

Sans vouloir vous vexer, comment savoir si vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ayant pris la forme de notre Directeur?

je te félicite d'y avoir pensé. Alors posez moi une question, demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Il y a deux ans, demanda Harry, alors que nous nous battions au ministère, vous avez fait un détour avant de nous rejoindre. Par ou, et pour voir qui?

Par Square Grimault et pour aller rendre visite à Kreattur.

C'est bien vous… dit Harry, avant de rire avec Ron et Hermione du contenu de ses parole.

Les trois se transformèrent et restèrent sous leurs formes animales quelques instants. Puis redevinrent des humains.

J'avoue que vous avez bien réussi, avoua Dumbledore. Ah, une dernière chose avant de vous laisser retourner dans vos lits… Je comprend que vous couvriez Zélie et Morgane, mais dites-leur qu'il faudrait qu'elle se calment pendant une ou deux semaines, car sinon elles vont s'attirer des ennuis…

Harry sourit, se disait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il revenait l' « honneur » de leur dire cela, lui qui venait de violer une loi de la sorcellerie. Ron, Hermione et Lui se levèrent, et tous trois se retirèrent. Il était une heure du matin, mais ils fêtèrent ça jusqu'à trois heures, ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre, ayant le lendemain matin congé.

_A suivre…_

_C'était très court, je le sais.. Désolée, et cela fait très longtemps… et bonne année 2006, j'espère pour vous pleine de reviews!_


End file.
